


My Happy Ending~ (Larry Stylinson)

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU of One Direction.</p><p>In where there are bullying, dramas and all that craziness you can expect. </p><p> </p><p>A/N: This is the first time that I've ever written a fanfiction. Or anything, in that matter, so please don't complain and I hope it isn't too terrible. I don't really care if anyone will actually read this, 'cause I just enjoy reading. But if you really DO read this and you find any mistakes, please point it out, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> A (school life) of One Direction, including heartbreaks, cheating and all sorts of drama.

Chapter 1  
The first day of school

Evelyn’s POV  
I grimaced as the sunlight hit my face, shining down on me, I buried my face into the pillow. But that was not the end of that, I could hear the alarm blaring next to me. I groaned in frustration and slammed my hand on the alarm clock to shut it up. I don’t want to go to school, my summer had just ended, that was a fact that I didn’t refused to believe. I’m transferring to a new school, yes, a new school. I had to say goodbye to all of my friends—if I had any and go to this private school. It’s a very good school, but the truth is, I don’t care. ‘’GET DOWN HERE NOW!! YOU’RE LATE AND I’M PRETTY SURE YOU’RE STILL IN BED! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL,!’’ I could hear my mom bawling downstairs. I didn’t need anymore nagging so I pushed myself off my cozy bed reluctantly and exhaled as I got ready for school. I was the joke of my school, the bottom of the pyramid and leaving was the greatest thing I’ve ever done and I thanked my mom for letting me to go to a new school. I always wanted to scream, scream at the top of my lungs but the whole world would just keep on turning, no one would stop, or even look at me for a brief second, no, the whole world would just keep living their perfect little life. 

The school campus was enormous. I would consider myself extremely lucky if I didn’t get lost in this insanely gigantic school. As I strolled down the hallways, I felt different people gazing upon me, I didn’t dare to look at anyone, I kept my head down and somehow made my way into the classroom. I flopped down on one of the seats at the back, I am most certainly not one of the goody goodies at school. I want to be on the top of the pyramid , being cheer captain, a big cheese, people would split like the red sea when I strut down the hall, no one would glare at me like I’m a freak, everything has changed—in a good way. I was bullied in school, and I’m not proud of that and that’s the thing I want to change here, I want to be a big cheese again, instead of a small potato, I want the people to split like the red sea as I stroll down the hall. And I know just the way how to do that—or at least I’ll try my best to, I know, it’s a bit stupid, determined to be on top of the pyramid but the truth is, I don’t think I can survive if I am not on top of the pyramid. 

~Two years later~

‘’Eve, I heard there’s this new kid called Marcel, he’s definitely a geek, we’re planning to check him out later, you comin’?’’ Dylan asked me with a smirk on his face, I knew him too well to know what is going on, the new kid is definitely going to get a beating. I precisely remembered that I promised myself that I’m not going to be a bully… I am not, but I just… I don’t know, I am determined to be on top and if that means that I have to do those stuff, I don’t really have a choice, it seemed fun at first, being the bully instead of the victim but after some time, it’s heartbreaking to do so… but if I don’t, others will think that I’m weak and I’ll fall off the pyramid and hit the ground, hard and I can’t let that happen. No, I can’t. And if that means shoving people’s heads into toilet bowls, snatching people’s money, pushing people against lockers, I’ll do that anyway. ‘’Eve! You haven’t answered Dylan’s question,’’ Zayn pointed out. I nodded without hesitation, forced a smile and said,’’ of course I will, babe.’’ A smile plastered on his face as he slung his arm around my shoulder. The truth is, I didn’t even like Dylan but he’s the football star at school and the Cheer Captain and the football star always ends up together. We’re not an item but we flirt, fool around and stuff like that. Lunchtime ended quickly and we forgot about the new kid, we scampered around the hallways and trashed a random kids’ locker but at least he was fine, no physical damage. Everything was going all smooth until a nerdy kid crashed into us. Sorry kid, but you’re dead. He was wearing dorky horn-rimmed glasses, a checkered vest, his books were all scattered across the floor, but before he could pick them up he was kicked in the ribs, Dylan was repeatedly kicking him in the ribs. I could hear Roxanne and Melissa laughing from behind me yelling,’’you’re such a loser!’’ ‘’Get out of our way you nerd!’’ ‘’You don’t belong, just go back to what cave you came from!’’ I looked away, not wanting to look at Marcel getting beat up by Dylan, Luke, Douglas and Zayn. I could feel the guilt burning up inside of me, making my stomach twist. The only one who wasn’t glad about this was Louis, I could see that his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed to a line, guilt all written over his face, just like me. ‘’You know you really shouldn’t hit him, he apologized, you don’t have to do that…’’ his voice trailed off as they stopped beating Marcel up and glared at him, he gulped several times, making his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. No one ever gets in the way when Dylan, Luke, Douglas and Zayn is beating someone up. That indicates Louis is going to get some beatings—I stood there frozen, not being able to move, the feeling was horrendous. I mentally slapped myself across the face to snap out of my thoughts and help him, for God’s sake! He was just helping the poor fella. I dashed over to Louis and stepped in front of him, blocking Dylan’s way, Luke and Douglas was trying to hold Dylan back, they were a bit more sensible to know that we shouldn’t beat up one of our own, Zayn was knelt next to Louis, who fell on the floor because Dylan pushed him. ‘’Come on, babe, don’t do this, you’ll regret it, come on, let’s just… just walk away, sounds good?’’ I tried calming him down and looks up at him with big eyes, pleading him not to beat up Louis, he was just doing the right thing, he didn’t deserve this. Dylan’s eyes were still filled with anger, I turned back and saw Louis, tears filling his eyes, he bit his lip, attempting not to cry. I turned back, looking at Dylan again, batting my eyelashes at him. But before he could do anything, I crashed my lips onto his to shut him up, snaking my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned my forehead against his’. ‘’Don’t hit him babe…’’ I managed to say it so softly, almost like a whisper. I could see the anger in his eyes begin to fade away, which means I succeeded. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through his hair. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as I pecked it lightly once again. I made my way to the nerdy boy---I’ve never seen him before so I’m taking that he is the new kid, Marcel. ‘’Just wander off and this never happened, understood?’’ I tried my best to sound as nonchalant as I can even I feel the guilt boiling up inside me. ‘’O-okay.’’ He choked out the words as I turned my heel and started walking the other direction. The bell rang and recess was over, there were screaming and sounds of running coming from a distance, Louis finally got up from the floor with the help of Zayn, who was looking worried. Marcel came up from behind and muttered a thanks to Louis without making eye contact, then he walked off with books in his arms.


	2. The Nerdy Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: If anyone is actually reading this... LOL I know that I post stuff... like REALLY slow, it's coz I have a test XDXD

Chapter 2  
The nerdy kid

Louis’ POV

I finally got up from the floor and the new kid murmured a “thanks” to me. No one has ever stood up to Dylan before, so I guess that’s new. But if I was being entirely honest, that scared the shit out of me. Thank the sweet merciful Lord that Evelyn saved me—you might even say salvaged me. Honestly, I don’t even know why I stood up for a guy I barely know, maybe it’s his charm or his smile… I just don’t know. I always want to stand up for the others but I am not plucky enough. I feel so weak… and empty inside. I feel like I can’t do anything. And this school, this wretched school is all about labels and stuff. If you’re not on top, then you’re on the bottom. I don’t know if the guys see my expression when they beat up others. I flinch, I frown, I grimace… I want to do something about it but I can’t. I’m so useless. 

Geography lesson was plain boring. Seriously, it should be the dullest lesson I have ever attended. My mind drifted off the entire lesson, not giving a damn what Miss Collin is talking about. The next three lessons was also a blur and before I knew it, the first day of school ended. I strode out of the school, flopped down on the bench right outside our school and waited for the lads to come out. I played with the hem of the shirt and fiddled with my fingers since I was a bit nervous to see Dylan again… I didn’t know if he was still mad at me. I jumped a little when I felt strong arms hugging me from behind, I turned my head and saw that it was only Zayn… Whew! I tried my best to smile at him but I could see that he saw right through it. He gave me a reassuring smile and put his hand on mine. ‘’Don’t be nervous it’s gonna be fine,’’ I had no idea how that just rolled off his tongue, everyone in school knows that Dylan has anger problems. I felt a lump in my throat and I swallowed hard, biting on my lower lip whilst staring at Zayn, who was still smiling warmly. ‘’Eve took care of him, I’m sure of that.’’ I was relived as I heard him say that. ‘’You know, it’s kinda gay when you do that, the hand holding.’’ Dylan said with a smirk on his face.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly and quickly pulled my hand away from his, I wasn’t sure but I think I saw a slight frown for a brief moment, more like a micro-expression, but again, I wasn’t sure. Roxanne tossed her hair to the side flirtatiously at Luke. Bleh… Roxanne is such a slut. But meh, who isn’t in our school? ‘’I hear there are new kids in our school, I don’t know how many to be exact. Well, we already saw the nerdy one, Marcel and there was this totally yummy guy with feathery brown hair, whew! I think he’s gonna do well in our group.’’ Melissa said with a grin spread across her face. Douglas let out a breathy chuckle whilst saying,’’shut up, sis. Better not let mom hear that or she’s gonna flip knowing that her daughter is a slut.’’ Melissa rolled her eyes and threw a book at her brother. Dylan cleared his throat to get all of our attention as we all turned to him. ‘’I have something to announce, Eve and I are in a relationship.’’ We all smiled and somehow cheered for him, congratulated them and y’know. To be honest, I was a bit shocked when I heard the news, I always felt like Evelyn doesn’t really like Dylan but again, I’m not sure, I ain’t not an expert! Dylan let out a genuine smile when we congratulated him, he loved attention; Evelyn, on the other hand, just sat there, forcing out a smile. Me and Evelyn has always been close, we’re kind of best friends but no one knows that. We only meet secretly and gossip. She’s always been one of those really mysterious people. She speaks but she never talks. Meh, well, it’s her life. 

Zayn’s POV

‘’So… let’s see, Luke sort-of dating Roxanne. Douglas is dating someone mysterious whom he is still refusing to talk about. Melissa is… well, apparently crushing on a brown haired guy. Me myself and Eve are in a relationship… Hmm let’s see, so where does that leaves Louis and Zayn?’’ Dylan said with a sly smile on his face. We all knew what he was indicating, but before I could protest that Louis and I weren’t together, Louis stood up from the bench and ran for the door, with tears streaming down his face. I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t run after him, that would make us look like we’re together—just like Dylan said, which is not true, of course. Why would Louis like me? There’s nothing to like about me. But it was heartbreaking seeing him run off and can’t rush after him, wrap my arms around him, console him and make him feel better.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at Dylan, who was still amused at what he said. She pushed herself off from the table of the bench and dashed after Louis, who ran inside the school since it was still open. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Luke coughed intentionally and casually mentioned that he is going home to study, which of course, was a lie, Roxanne and Melissa said that they were going to buy books…. Which of course, was a lie… everyone just told an excuse and left. Which leaves me and Dylan, sitting there, sharing awkward glances once in a while. I made up a stupid excuse and left. Phew! Well, that was unpleasant…

Evelyn’s POV

I darted into the school, running after Louis, who was crying. Ugh! Someone should just push Dylan off a cliff, for the greater good. He is just so… immature sometimes, yes we all feel that there is a sexual tension between them and yes, we all know that Louis might be gay but no one talks about that! It must be plain awkward outside… I caught up with Louis. He was sitting on the floor, his knees pressed against his chest, his face buried in his knees, whimpering and sobbing between them. I sat down next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, hoping to calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. My mom used to say that when you can’t do anything, just hug them, hugs works sometimes. He looked up at me through his watery eyes and hugged me back, his face buried in the crook of my neck and crying in my shoulder. I felt a wet tingly feeling on my neck but I ignored it, after a while, he finally looked up and managed to choke out, ’’it’s so embarrassing… I don’t want to live anymore.’’ Louis has always been those happy fellas who smiles a lot and never gets sad. Truth be told, I think he’s just being dramatic. But I guess everyone has their breaking point. No one can stand strong forever, maybe this is his breaking point. And it isn’t that shocking since this is a sensitive topic. ‘’You shouldn’t mind what that twat says, he says a lot of things. He’s just insensitive, that’s all. No one really like—‘’ but before I could finish, I was cut off by Louis, whose eyebrows were furrowed and asked,’’ what do you mean by insensitive? Are you saying that you know that I’m bi?’’ he stared at me with wide eyes. I nodded and replied slowly,’’ well, we kind of figured that out—and I mean we by all of us. But we don’t mind. We love you and support you whether you’re gay or bi or transgender for all I care, just always remember I’m here for you—we’re all here for you. Okay?’’ I said with a small smile ghosting over my lips. He nodded as I wiped away his tears with my thumb. ‘’So, I reckon that all of the people outside made up a lame excuse and walked off, what do you say we go out now?’’ I knew he didn’t want to see any of those guys—especially Zayn and Dylan. He bit his lower lip and his brows were pulled together but before he could say anything, a familiar figure scooted up to us and a smile appeared on Louis’ face.


	3. The Museum of Arts

Louis’ POV

I hate Dylan, yep that’s right, I hate him. He embarrassed me so much, I just want to crawl in a hole and die! When he stated that Zayn and I were both not in a relationship—not even near a relationship, everyone didn’t even dare to look at me. Maybe if I stay in my house long enough, everyone will forget me and I will never ever have to face any of them again. Here I am, dashing down the hallways of the school, hoping that no one will see my pathetic face. Everything beside me became inaudible since I was very much caught up in my own thoughts, I didn’t hear Evelyn behind me until she wrapped her arms around me. It’s actually nice having someone hugging you, it’s like telling you that you’re not alone. I hugged her back tightly as the tears flows down on my cheeks and onto her shirt. After a while, she calmed me down and I was contented to hear that my friends were still supporting me after that little outburst of Dylan. Ugh! Even mentioning his name makes me want to punch him in the nose so hard that he needs plastic surgery. Another set of footsteps were walking towards us, I caught a glimpse of the person and a glint of smile crosses my lips. It was Marcel—being his usual adorably dorky self. I gaped at his astonishingly angelic features, I’ve never noticed this before, but his face was so… breathtaking. The green oracles on his eyes were absolutely stunning, his lips a touch of pink, curved into a shy smile and his sun-kissed skin… is just too much a person can take. It took me everything I have not to rush over there and smash our lips together until we’re running out of oxygen. Eve must have noticed me gawking at Marcel so she excused herself saying that she needed to study—again, when does she ever study? Well, she does but she never admits it. I rose from the floor as Marcel walked up to me. ‘’I just wanna say thanks, for y’know. Standin’ up for me—lemme make it up to you somehow?’’ ‘’Um-yea-no it’s fine, really it’s nothing.’’ Marcel tilted his head and pouted a little. Oh my sweet heavens—his lips. Oh come on, Louis. This might be your only chance to spend some time with him, are you really going to give THAT up? Cos you know that you’ll definitely regret it if you reject him… The damn voice in my mind made me nod my head, it was almost controlling me. I got rid of the lump in my throat by swallowing hard, which led me coughing a little. ‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked with a concern lace in his voice. I coughed again and managed to choke out ‘’M’fine’’ ‘’No you’re not.’’ He placed his hand on my back and started patting it lightly—which to my surprise, I instantly felt better. After a second or so, ‘’Can you help me with my Maths? I kinda suck at it.’’ I said with a smile loaming on my lips. He nodded and I got his phone number, apparently we’re going to meet up tomorrow and he’ll help me then. Attaboy Louis, you got his phone number. Now all you gotta do is spread your charm across the whole place, making him under your spell. SHUT UP, VOICE IN MY HEAD! Okay, it’s blatant that I suck at Maths but tutoring doesn’t really help… I’ve tried everything but the bottom line is, I am stupid. I remember when I was in Secondary 1, everyone was getting full marks in tests and exams when I was barely passing the bloody test. Louis, do you really want him to see how dim-witted you are? Ugh… I better get out of here before he finds out how eccentric I am. 

 

*** 

 

I groaned in resentment as I sat on the spot, staring blankly into my homework. It’s so frigging damn hard! Why do we need to learn Geography? We have maps for that, besides I know my way home, as long as I don’t get lost I seriously don’t give a shit about this stuff. History… they’re all dead anyway, I ain’t planning a trip to go to the past so why do I have to learn about this fella? Suddenly, I heard a deafening shriek that made me snap out of my thoughts. Ohhh great… what is it now? I sprinted out of my bedroom and gazed around but no one was there. Hmm well that’s bizarre. I darted out of the house and scrutinized the surroundings. Then there it was again, that loud screaming. I made my way to the source only to see it was a kid, maybe three or four, yelling ever so loudly. I shook my head in disbelief and was about to walk off when the little girl tugged the hem of my shirt making me turn around. ‘’Why does everyone lie? I know what’s happening. I know but everyone lie straight to my face.’’ The little girl said with tears shimmering in her eyes. I knelt down on my knees and looked at her. ‘’What do you mean? Who’s lying?’’ ‘’Everyone. I know that my dad is gone, he’ll never come back and I know my mum is sick, that’s why she killed herself. She’s not going to a better place, she’s dead because she couldn’t stand my dad beating us up when we did nothing wrong.’’ Tears starts pouring onto her rosy red cheeks as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. I wanted to say something but I opened my mouth and nothing came out of it. I was clammed up. All I heard was a sharp intake of breath. ‘’Sorry for talking with you, you’re a complete stranger yet here I am, telling you about my problems. Sorry… I know I shouldn’t but-but there is just sometimes when you want to talk with someone you don’t know because they won’t lie to you, they’ll be blunt and tell you the truth—not what you want to hear.’’ Her voice was so soft that it trailed off at the end. ‘’Look, the truth is, the people around you are just saying that because they don’t want you to be sad. I can see that you’re a sharp and bright kid, you don’t need comforts, you need the truth. And the reality is, the people who lied loves you. Or else they wouldn’t have lied. It doesn’t matter what happened in the past because that IS the past and we should move forward. The past is gone and we should focus on what we have now, and from what I see, you have people who cares for you around you. They’re trying their best to conceal the truth with lies—I’m not saying that lying is good, no, what I’m saying is, try to enjoy life because you can. Dwelling on the past doesn’t help you, just move on.’’ Indeed, I have no idea why I just said that—or that it even MADE any sense. The little girl nodded and stared at the ground. ‘’C’mon, let’s get you back where you belong—coz I don’t think you lice on this street, do ya?’’ I asked with my eyebrow slightly raised. She simply shook her head and replied,’’ I don’t want to go back to the orphanage. Mrs Smith will be frantic.’’ ‘’Well—maybe she won’t be.’’ I gave her a reassuring smile as I started dragging her towards the orphanage. ‘’Wait, can I play on the swings? Please? My mummy never let me play on them, she never bothered to bring me to the park. I always see other children playing on them, laughing, giggling… I really want to play on them. Please?’’ she looked at me with adorable puppy eyes. I couldn’t resist that! She was absolutely adorable so I nodded. 

//Back to normal…. 

 

‘’Get off me! You’re killing me!’’ Niall laughed as Liam got off him. ‘’M’thirsty and hungry, gonna get somethin’ from the fridge, don’t wanna bother Connor’’ Niall sighed whilst drawing circles with his index finger on the sofa. ‘’You know that you gotta walk there, right? The food ain’t gonna fly here.’’ Liam said with a chuckle. ‘’Yeah yeah yeah… I might not be the brightest crayon in the box but I know that. Har—I mean Marcel, do you want anything?’’ Niall asked Marcel with his eyebrow slightly raised. Marcel just stared out of the window, gazing at the street with a blank expression. He wasn’t really looking at anything though, he was in his own little world where everything was perfect. He would smile and dance around the fire (Well not really dance around the fire, but you know what I mean) in this fantasy land. He wasn’t affluent in this place though, he was rather poor. But he had his family and that was all he needed. A warm and cozy place for him unlike the family he has now, all cold and indifferent. His dad didn’t give much attention to Marcel. He never appreciated him or smiled at him. He probably hasn’t even talked with him for half a year. His dad was never home and his mom—well she was gone. A damn plane crash that took his beloved mother away from him. Nothing mattered to him now… well except for Liam and Niall. They were practically brothers. He always has been on top of his class so studying has never been an issue to him. The two knocks on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and asked the bloke at the door to enter. ‘’Mr. Styles, what would you like to wear for tonight’s art exhibition?’’ Connor said with a smile ghosting over his lips. Marcel shrugged his shoulders and said,’’ whatever. I don’t care, just pick something out, Connor.’’ Connor’s eyebrows were pulled together as he bit his lower lip lightly. ‘’Understood.’’ With that, he went to the other side of the room, straight into Marcel’s walk-in closet.

‘’Y’know that you just gave him a massive headache, right? That poor boy…’’ Liam said with his head shaking in disbelief. ‘’Sometimes I just wished that he’d just be a little more… normal.’’ Marcel said with a deep exhale. ‘’Whatcha’ mean? You saying that he’s kooky?’’ Niall asked with a confused lace through his voice. ‘’No, I just hope that he would be like a friend instead of my butler. He is the same age as I am. I want a friend instead of a butler…’’ Marcel’s voice trailed off. ‘’Well, it’s sort of his occupation as your butler…’’ Niall said whilst flopping down on Marcel’s chair. ‘’Yeah, that unfortunate chap… Just because he is the eldest in his family, he’s got to drop out of school and work.’’ Liam threw his hand up on despair. Niall nodded whilst locking his gaze on the floor. ‘’Is this Burberry suit decent enough for the exhibition tonight?’’ Connor asked with a slight smile on his face, which was forced of course. He felt like jelly inside and might fall apart any second. He was terrified what Harry—Or Marcel now, was going to say. Marcel would have said declined to wear that, but he knew if he complimented anything bad, Connor might just break down and be really ashamed. He used to dress the best he can—more like models that you see in a men’s magazine but he dresses like a dork now. Liam and Niall found it peculiar but they kept their mouths shut. They knew that it was extremely hard for Marcel to walk out the door and try to smile at everyone when he is crying on the inside. They knew Marcel—Or Harry didn’t like comfort. But now that he’s a totally different person from before, they don’t feel like they really know him anymore. And they miss the old Harry. The one who would grin cheekily, the one who used to laugh—the one who was happy. Not like this. ‘’You picked great, Connor.’’ Marcel shot Connor a reassuring smile before Connor was dismissed. He could see Connor wiping off the sweat on his forehead before he was completely out of his sight. ‘’Well, apparently I’m wearing this now.’’ Marcel said whilst staring at the suit. 

 

Marcel’s POV

I really was looking forward to going to the art exhibition tonight but somehow I don’t feel like it anymore. I don’t feel like doing anything anymore since my mom died. I just want to crawl into a cave and live there—forever. And the whole universe would just forget that I’m even there. No one would care, and no one would bother me. One day, I’ll die, peacefully. No one would even know that I’m dead and no one would remember me, I’ll be forgotten.   
Sighing, I pulled up to the pavement and parked my car there. I jumped out of the car and shivered as the cool air hit my face. I walked into the Museum of Arts and glanced around the room. There were amazing paintings everywhere, drawn by famous artist, Vincent Van Gogh, Leonardo Da Vinci, Pablo Picasso… This was more magnificent than I thought. I scanned around the room once again and something in particular caught my eye. It was a feathery haired boy, his hair swept to the side, his dazzling mesmerizing blue eyes looking at some painting whilst his eyelashes fluttering. He wore a white T-shirt with blue stripes on it, bright red trousers and grey TOMS. He was enthralling, his endearing face ignited a spark in me. I ignored it of course. Suddenly I felt hot breathing in my ear and someone murmured,’’ you know, it’s conspicuous that you’re gawking at Louis, go on, ask him out,’’ I jumped and immediately turned around only to see that it was Evelyn with a wide grin across her face. ‘’Uh-well um.. Hey! Good to see you too.’’ I managed to choke out, still a little self -conscious. Evelyn kind of giggled and punched my arm softly. ‘’Y’know that I won’t bite, right? Stop being so timid. Anyways, I almost didn’t even recognize you with your… well, different—not like different bad, it’s better actually clothes. You look well—different.’’ She said with her head slightly tilt to the side whilst examining my clothes carefully. I forced out a smile and she rolled her eyes. ‘’Go on, go and talk with him, I can see for a fact that he likes you, and don’t even try to deny that you don’t like him.’’ ‘’I-I well… you see, it’s kinda complicated.’’ ‘’Well, when is life not? Just go… I mean YOLO, right? And yea… I know, YOLO sounds stupid but I honestly have no idea what to say to encourage you.’’ Evelyn said as she turned her heels and started to walk off in another direction. Hmm well that was weird… Louis doesn’t like you, why would he like you of all people, he is literally the perfect creation that this universe has ever seen… why on earth would he even give a damn about you? S’right you know, what my brain is telling me, he is flawless… don’t be a simp for thinking that he even looked at you twice. I was so caught up in my thoughts I couldn’t even hear Louis striding towards me and greeting me with a warm smile over his lips. ‘’Hey Marcel, whatcha’ doing here?’’ Louis asked me with his head slightly tilt to the right side. ‘’Nothing, I’m just find paintings very riveting.’’ Suddenly Louis’ eyes widened and I could see him studying my clothes, ‘’Umm why are you staring?’’ I asked, my eyebrows slightly pulled together. ‘’You-you’re sorta dressing differently?’’ ‘’Right… Yeah my butler chose this but I don’t want to discourage him by saying that I don’t like this outfit so… I wore it. Yeah I know, I look terrible.’’ A chuckle escaped his mouth and he took a step closer to me as he lay his hands on my chest. I gulped—hard to swallow the lump in my throat. His touch sent made me shiver and made butterflies in my stomach. ‘’Of course not, you look… amazing.’’ He said with a hypnotizing smile. I blushed and mumbled out a thanks.

 

Louis’ POV

‘’Get your arse off that couch, we’re freaking leaving!’’ Evelyn yelled. I pushed myself off the couch with a frustrated groan. ‘’Remind me, why are we going to that stupid museum again?’’ I asked with a fake smile. ‘’Because you’re a twat, I’m in a group with you and you didn’t do your freaking research last week and we’re being punished… Sounds right?’’ I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet heading straight out the door. ‘’Boo! You forgot your keys!’’ Mom yelled whilst rushing up to me, planting a kiss on my forehead as she shoved the keys in my palm. ‘’Be safe,’’ ‘’Mom… It’s not like I’m going anywhere, I’m just going out as usual..’’ ‘’I know… but I worry’’ I smiled and hugged her, saying,’’ I know, love ya mom!’’ 

***  
‘’UGH!!! This is so dull. Whose stupid idea was it to have art lessons at school? I ain’t gonna be an artist when I grow up then why the hell do I have to study these bunch of crap?’’ I wailed. ‘’As long as we have this damned lesson we gotta do this research and it’s YOUR fault that we’re here, if you did your research on the Internet last week, we won’t have this punishment to come to this Museum of Arts and do the research, huh?’’ Evelyn said with an irritated look on her face. ‘’Fine… fine… fine I’m taking blame this is all, happy now?’’ Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head. It’s odd how annoyed she was and her face suddenly lit her like a lantern… which is so typically her of course, she was quite moody. ‘’You know what? I’m going to go to the other side of the room coz I think I notice something.’’ She said with a slight smirk plastered on her face. 

I haven’t got the chance to tell my opinion about her leaving me alone in this place… what if I bump into something and I have to pay for the things that I broke? What am I gonna do then? I really didn’t like the idea of her leaving me behind…. I know, it’s kooky how I am quite bizarre like this. But that’s me! And she knew perfectly well that I didn’t like that, I thought that it was her punishment for me. I glanced at the painting in front of me. I wonder what the artist was thinking when he drew that. Maybe he was miserable? Or was he contented or ecstatic even?? I really don’t know. Suddenly, I had this freaky feeling that someone was staring at me. I took a quick glimpse around the room and didn’t notice anything standing out. Huh… well that’s… weird. Meh, well Imma just shrug it off. 

After a few brief seconds I felt someone gaping at me again. I.Was.Freaked.Out. I need to leave now, I may not leave the museum but I must leave this room. I took a quick glance around the room again and took a deep breath; I detected a pair of green emerald ravishing eyes gawking at me. He seemed familiar… but somehow different at the same time. The feeling was odd. I strode over to the familiar figure and saw that it was Marcel. ‘’Hey Marcel, ‘’Hey Marcel, whatcha’ doing here?’’ I asked him with my head slightly tilt to the right side. ‘’Nothing, I’m just find paintings very riveting. Suddenly I noticed that he was dressing differently—completely different. It was quite shocking to be honest. ‘’Umm why are you staring?’’ He asked me with his eyebrows slightly pulled together. ‘’You-you’re sorta dressing differently?’’ ‘’Right… Yeah my butler chose this but I don’t want to discourage him by saying that I don’t like this outfit so… I wore it. Yeah I know, I look terrible.’’ A laugh escaped my mouth and I took a step closer to him and lay my hands on his chest. I just couldn’t control myself, he looked so SO beautiful. As my fingertips touched his chest I could feel his muscles. I felt a spark between us… I didn’t know if he felt it or not…or maybe his heartbeat suddenly sped up just because he… he was hot under the suit or something like that. You touched him for too long, play cool! Just say something, Louis. ‘’Of course not, you look… amazing.’’ I said with a smile over my lips. A blush crept up his rosy cheeks which was…absolutely stunning. 

We had a nice chat afterwards. Turns out he likes art which was quite a surprise to me. He is a extremely sweet boy, the thing is he is so… special, not only unique but special. He is so... mysterious. At first I thought he was those typical boring nerd—who was cute of course but when you actually get to know him, he’s baffling yet at the same time like a secret, wanting, waiting to be discovered. I can find out something new about him, every day and somehow I would smile at the idea of that. He speaks but he never talks. As far as I know, I wanna know every single detail about him. I want to know what he is scared of, what rainy days make him feel, what movies makes him smile… just everything! (And yes, I am stubborn)


	4. Club Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Feeling stupid... .-.

Louis’ POV

‘’Tommo, get outta your thoughts and hurry out of this damned classroom.’’ Zayn said whilst waiting for me. This was supposed to be Maths lessons but the truth is, I don’t even give a shit. Isn’t it kind of funny? Knowing that your teacher was talking the entire yet you don’t even hear a single word. Huh, well it’s odd. ‘’Are ya comin’ or not?’’ Zayn asked with a slight irritated sound in his voice. ‘’Uh—yeah Imma come later.’’ Zayn exhaled and walked off. ‘’You know that everyone practically dash out of the classroom once the bell has rang, right?’’ Miss Collins said with a slight smile ghosting over her lips. I sighed and nodded. She shook her head in disbelief with a slight smile plastered on her face. I grabbed all the things on my desk and pulled them against my chest. I made my way to my locker. I shoved some of the books into it and slammed the locker shut. Then I turned around and I jumped at the sight that Luke was standing right behind me. ‘’Hey Louis, you know how Dylan always throws these parties, right?’’ How can I forget? Everyone gets so crazy there, the deafening music, the sweaty bodies grinding on each other, the loud moans you get from the bedrooms upstairs. ‘’Of course! Who would forget?’’ I said with a small grin spread across my lips. ‘’Well, apparently, he’s inviting everyone in this school this year, not just his friends.’’ I nodded. Which was odd of him, I guess sometimes someone does something that somehow surprises you? He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an announcement from the PA. ‘’Please note that we will have club promotions in the covered playground at lunch time. Be reminded that everyone of you must join at least one club. That’s the end of my announcement, thank you.’’ After that, the bell rang. 

And with that, Luke let out a quick “bye” and sprinted towards another direction. Guess he was late, I already changed into my PE uniform. Can’t be late for gym class though, if anyone is late—even for a brief second after the second bell rings, the crazy ass bitch make everyone change back into our own clothes within 5 minutes then change back into PE uniform in 5 minutes again. 

***  
‘’I will be the substitute for Miss Clarke due to her maternity leave. I am Mr. Johnson, let me tell you what I expect from all of you. First, everyone must be on time. Second, no talking in class and third, you must bring all of you’re the things you need for gym lessons, understood?’’ Mr. Johnson said with stern look all written over his face. I could definitely tell that he was a hard-nose. ‘’Okay, now run ten laps.’’ He said and with a blow of the whistle, everyone jogged in the covered playground. This is a private school with the really exceptional policy that we can wear our own clothes in this school. Anyway, how did I land in this posh school? Huh… well long story, somehow I got support from the government and I ended up here. But sometimes it’s hard though, can’t have people coming over to my flat to do projects and stuff, it’s just because everyone here insanely wealthy and I don’t want them to see my place. I bet they’re going to laugh their ass off. This is the best school in this wretched place so I guess it’s fine… it’s a bit challenging for me to catch up with their studies, I’m struggling but I think I can catch up soon. 

 

~The recess after lunch~

 

Liam’s POV

I somehow found myself in the covered playground without getting lost in this crazily enormous campus. I mean, whoo! This school is actually massive. It’s like endless of hallways and everyone here just seems to know where they are. I often get lost There are six wings for heaven’s sake! How the hell am I suppose to know where I am? Well… I guess I’m still trying to get used to these familiar hallways and try my best to recognize the places but I gotta say, it’s onerous to try-my-best not to get lost here. 

“Hey Liam!’’ I turned around to see a girl with light brown hair. Her fringe was tied up in her long, high ponytail, her eyes were green in color. It was not one of those, spooky cold eyes that creeps you out a little, no, it was kind of warm and gives you a cozy feeling inside. She was in her red Cheerleading uniform. I didn’t know her personally so I was quite surprised that she even knew me, after all, I was a nobody at this school. She wore a warm smile on her lips and her eyebrows were slightly pulled together. ‘’Your name is Liam, right? I’m not sure, sorry.’’ I cleared my throat and nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’m Liam, you’re??’’ ‘’Oh! I’m Melissa but people usually calls me Mel.’’ I wanted to say something but I was at a loss of words so I simply nodded. ‘You’re new here! Well, today is club promotion and it’s going to be held at the covered playground. I see that you’ve made your way to here, congratulations!’’ I let out a breathy chuckle and smiled. She linked her arm with mine and started strolling into the covered playground, maybe I grimaced as she started leaning so close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I didn’t like being… so close with people I don’t really know, I mean I literally just meant her seconds ago. She seemed really nice but… I guess you can say that she’s straight forward?

As I stepped into the covered playground, I heard deafening shouting, somewhat like a market. It was so loud I could feel my ears sting due to the incredible noise the people made. People yelling at the students to join their clubs, a lot of laughing, some people just messing around, mostly just running around. Niall strode towards me and yelled—because everyone was yelling. ‘’Hey mate! Who’s that?’’ A smile immediately spreads across Melissa’s lips, she tilted her head slightly looking at Niall—I could have swore that she was batting her eyelashes at him, ‘’I’m Mel.’’ I nodded as Niall simply shrugged it off and told her his name before completely ignoring her and brushed her arm off mine’s; tugging me towards the promotion booths. I didn’t even dare to look back, but I could tell—or even feel her gaze burning through me, she was definitely mad. We just ditched her and I could tell that she’s one of this “it” girls so she ain’t gonna be too hyper and bubbly about it. I didn’t really know her but I could tell that she always got what she wanted, probably even anyone she wanted at the school and that is exactly why I didn’t really like her. I like people who are more—let’s say, shy and positive. The ones when they smile, just feels like all of the darkness in the world are wiped away because of that simple smile. One who is passionate and optimistic. The most important is that they have to be kind. That’s for sure, and she was definitely not one of those really compassionate people, you can tell from a mile away! When we were just walking together for merely a minute, you could see the people never bumping into us, as if we were made of glass; they look at her for a brief second before looking down at the ground again like they were terrified of her, she’s un-lookable. Like Medusa, maybe. Suddenly, the grip on my hand was loosened, I felt lost that second the clutching was gone, I had no idea what happened but Niall just left me there. I glanced around and there was no sign of him so I simply exhaled and something in particular caught my eye. I scurried over to the booth which had a gigantic banner on it that has the writing ‘’Writing Club’’ My lips formed into a bright smile as I saw the words and without asking anything, I signed my name on the piece of paper the girl handed at me. I thanked her. I didn’t have the urge to let my ears be tortured in this blaring place so I left. 

 

Marcel/Harry’s POV

Leaves in the wind, hovering over everything, just spinning in the wind, the wind, merciless, destroying everything in it’s path. I could see the green in the tree, the greyness in the clouds but at the same time, seemed colorless at the same time. I could hear the people roaring that the people made, I could hear the pitter patter rain banging on the glass windows but at the same time, inaudible. Why does everything has colors? Why are there sounds? Why are there smiles on everyone’s face and not mine’s? Why are there emotions on this world? Why can’t I deserve happiness like everyone does? Why did this happen to me and not anybody else? The question ‘’why’’ just pondering around my brain. Leaving traces around every corner in my mind, there are a thousand of answers to that question and none at all at the same time. Maybe it’s coz I did something bad, maybe it’s because it was her time, maybe it’s because God was bored and had nothing to do. But it happened, that’s for sure, it’s the past and no one can change that. I sometimes question myself, is it worth it? Is it worth living anymore? Everything in the world is dark anyway, what good comes out of my living this wretched life everyday? NOTHING. That is the answer of that question then I’ll ask myself what am I still living for? WHY am I still living? Then my brain will mentally slap me harshly right across my face and tell me that my mom would have wanted that. At that moment, I chose to live my life to honor my mom. Nothing else. There is no happiness in this world left for me, everyone just yanked a chunk of that and left, leaving me here with nothing, not even leaving pieces for me, as if happiness was just gone, without a trace, Maybe this is the way how the universe how pathetic I am. Maybe it’s right though, maybe I do deserve this because I am a loser. I might not be one in my old school, I am most certainly one now, wearing these dorky clothes, being a total dud. And that’s when reality punched my in the face, literally. I felt shooting pain across my face as I winced. 

‘’Well, if it isn’t our favorite little nerd.’’ And that, made me snap. I had no idea why, but that just made me so mad, I could feel the heat all over my body, swirling around my madness which made me jump up from my seat and punched the guy right across the nose. ‘’What the—‘’ the jock’s sentence wasn’t finished before another punch flew to his face. He started fighting me back, punching my cheekbones as I kicked him in the ribs, his friends helping him by punching me. Punches flew and before I knew it, I was tumbling backwards, falling onto the bench, the jock’s fist was in the air, I was about to take another blow to the nose when a voice came out from behind the jock. ‘’He’s off limits.’’ A girl’s voice blurted out. The jock immediately turned around with an eyebrow arched and a slight grin on his face. 

‘’Says who? You know you really don’t have the power to stop me from beating this little shit up, Mel’’ The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘’Says Tommo.’’ The jock laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘’He’s on the football team and Imma deal with him later. Now would you just get—‘’ ‘’And Eve. You don’t wanna get Dylan’s girlfriend mad would you, Thomas?’’ she said with a sly grin on her face. Even I could tell that she doesn’t like the jock—or   
Thomas. Thomas exhaled sharply and turned around in a quick spin. ‘’You’re a lucky piece of shit, you know that right?’’ ‘’Yeah, I am lucky that I wasn’t beaten up by a pussy.’’ I said as I clicked my tongue. His hands were clenched into a fist, I could see that it took him everything he had not to turn around and beat me up—which I was up for, of course. He let out a long sigh before walking away. The girl, Mel gave me a slight smile and mumbled, ’’you really are lucky, aren’t you?’’ before turning on her heels and strolled away. 

Huh… I never even noticed what I had just done until she went away. I just stood up to a bully, I’m not suppose to, I thought I was done being me but I couldn’t be ‘’Marcel’’ either… or should I? Marcel—he was just for the pain, I knew dressing up differently was going to get me bullied but that’s what I wanted. To feel physical pain. To feel like being tortured everyday. To take a break from… from being me. But I guess I’ve been “Marcel” for long enough, I feel pain and I’ve had enough, so from tomorrow on, I’m going to be Harry—not the Harry I was before, not living a flawless life with a perfect family… No, I’m never going back to that again. I’m going to be Harry 2.0 A Harry who’s felt pain, who understands and more mature, a Harry who—is different. I am not sure yet but what I am certain is, I’m never going back to what I was. 

I jogged down the stairs and arrived at the cover playground. I always was keen on drawing and painting—especially since… well since my mother died. I’ve never been able to admit this but she actually did pass away. Why I haven’t been able to admit that she died? Well, I guess that’s because a part of me always believed that she will come back but the truth is, she won’t. She’s gone—forever and that’s a fact that I just have to accept. I kept on cooing, telling myself that this is just a dream and I would wake up and everything would be fine, she’ll be there again, all safe and happy. This was just a nightmare and one day I’ll snap out of this. It was just a little lie that I told myself, maybe to make myself feel better or maybe I just didn’t want to believe that she was gone. A white lie. 

 

I shoved my hand in my pocket and fished out a pen, signing my name on the sign up sheet for Art Class. I used to appreciate drawing and painting, my friends at my old school never understood, they thought that painting was stupid but it wasn’t. I’ve always been able to see the colors of everything and everything was so clear to me, seeing the golden color on the sunlight, the greenness in the trees… But lately I can’t see any colors, I wanted to see the colors again, to feel the feelings of the painter when he was painting the picture. Even when the world was complete darkness, you can just splash some yellow paint onto a paper and everything just seems to be happy. Turning everything into sunshine and joyfulness. I missed painting and expressing myself in painting. I didn’t say a word after I put down my name, I just simply walked away, didn’t even turning back and smile at the student at the booth. 

I jogged up the stairs—more like running up the stairs, not bothering to look straight forward to see if there’s anyone there, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t realize that I tripped and fell on someone’s bum… Aww shoot. Just what I needed. Apparently there was someone in front of me, I didn’t notice, I tripped and fell on one’s arse. Great. My eyes were shut tightly, I didn’t dare to look a the person whose’ arse I just fell on. It was just too embarrassing. I took in a deep breath—somehow encouraging myself to open my eyes and apologize… I did topple on one’s butt and I do have to say sorry for that. I peeked open my eyes a little and saw a familiar figure standing in front of me. It was Louis. Well, isn’t this the best day ever . I felt butterflies in my stomach. A shade of red crept up my cheeks and I locked my gaze onto the ground. It was humiliating. I literally face-butted him. ‘’I-I’m sorry, Louis…’’ my voice faded away at the end. 

‘’It’s okay,’’ he then replied. I kept on staring at the ground, I wanted to say something but no words could roll off my tongue. He placed a finger on my chin and tilted my face up so that I was facing him, only inches between us. ‘’I am serious, it’s fine.’’ He said with a seductive tone. I held my breath as I felt his breathing on my face. My heart was pounding vigorously, I honestly thought that he was going to hear my heart beating. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips before the turned away and started walking in the other direction.

I really wanted to whack myself in the face. I am a dope. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. UGH!!! I just want to crawl in a hole and DIE! That’s it, I am never going to dash up the stairs, never ever again.

If I was being totally straightforward, I would say that part of me was bouncing up and down that I fell on his bum, he is amiable after all, I wouldn’t say that I was absolutely upset that this happened to me.


	5. The Fight

Evelyn’s POV

‘’So what is the year when Columbus arrived to the Americas?’’ I asked Louis, as my hand was on my chin, clearly annoyed with studying history. ‘’1692?’’ he answered—more like asked me. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan of frustration. ‘’It’s 1492… How can your arse be so big yet your brain teeny like pea? It’s like the fifth time I’ve told you that.’’ His head snapped towards me, his eyebrows was pulled together he then said, ‘’Hey!’’ ‘’Yeah, yeah I know, sorry.’’ I then said with an apologetic smile plastered on my face. He shook his head to forgiving me yet I knew he was only teasing me. ‘’Aww come on.’’ I then looked at him with adorable puppy eyes. ‘’Fine.. I forgive you, but you know that I’m only doing this coz I love you, right?’’ he said as his lips curved into a grin. I rolled my eyes again and let out a breathy chuckle. Suddenly he threw his book on the floor out of anger. ‘’I HATE HISTORY! I mean, why do we have study that? They’re all dead anyways.’’ 

‘’Well, you gotta, whether you like it or not, so go back to this, when did World-War one—‘’ I was cut off by my phone ringing. I slipped my hand down my pocket and fished out my phone as I answered the call. ‘’Yeah?’’ I heard Dylan on the other line asking me what I was doing, I told him that I was studying with Louis and I could hear him annoying me on the other line, I was going like ‘’Uh-Hmm’’ the entire time but I didn’t pay any attention what he was saying, I just stared at my history book with a blank expression on my face.

Ever since we started dating, he has been over-protective of me and I-I just don’t really seem to like that. I am fine on my own, I don’t need someone telling me what to do and what not to do. Yeah, he’s my “boyfriend” and all but I just don’t need him knowing what I’m doing every moment in my life. It’s just—weird and I need my own personal space. 

After some time, he finally finished talking and I immediately hung up on him with a “Byeeee”. ‘’Spill it’’ Louis said, not looking up from his history book. ‘’What? What do you mean?’’ I asked, clearly confused. ‘’You don’t really like him, do ya?’’ and this time, he dropped the book onto the desk and crawled onto my bed, kneeling on it, with a little smile on his face. ‘’What are you talking about? I…I like him…’’ my voice trailed off, I looked down on the ground, scratching the back of my head as I forced a smile. ‘’Yea… right, like I’mma believe that.’’ ‘’Fineee, you win, I just… I don’t know, I just—I don’t know and I don’t give a damn. Umm maybe this is what being in a relationship feels like.’’ I said as I shrugged my shoulders. ‘’No, being in a relationship is like… smiling whenever they smile because it doesn’t matter how much your day sucks because their smile is just… it’s like the medicine to everything; even just a simple graze will make butterflies in your stomach, laughing at the cute text messages they send you. But not what irritated when they are talking with you.’’

I let out a deep exhale. ‘’Yeah, whatever. I don’t know, I guess I’ll be with him until the right person comes along. I mean he’s a great boyfriend and all but I just don’t like the fact that he’s too self-centered and a bully.’’ His eyebrows were raised. ‘’Huh… Never thought of that.. soooo you got your eye on anyone?’’ I snorted and said,’’ are ya seriously kidding me? No! What about you?’’ He blushed and shook his head. ‘’Whatever you say Tommo,’’ I said with a smile tugging on the corner of my lips. 

It was so damn obvious that he is crushing on someone but if he doesn’t wanna talk about it, I ain’t gonna force him to.

I dropped onto the bed and lied onto it, closing my eyes and curling into a ball, tiredness taking over my body slowly until Louis yelled really loudly, making me jump up from my bed, glaring at him. ‘’Seriously? I’m supposed to sleep!’’ I whined as my eyelids grew heavier again. ‘’Noooooo Marcel texted meeeeeeeee.’’ I rubbed my eyes and felt my warm palm against my skin as I looked with him in turmoil as I mouthed him a “what?” ‘’Who.The.Hell.Is.Marcel.?’’ His eyebrows furrowed but the smile didn’t vanish, ‘’Oh come on! The guy? With the glasses? He’s new? Dylan almost killed me coz I stepped up for him?’’

My mind went blank for a few brief seconds before it came to me. ‘’Ohhhh right… Him… Yeah… So? You don’t have to kill my urge to sleep, do ya? It’s just a text, Tommo.’’ I said, attempting to climb back onto the bed and snooze on it. He pulled me away from my bed and dragged me across the room, pushing my down onto my couch on the other side of the room, far away from my bed. I sighed and massaged my neck. ‘’Oh my God…. What is it? What is the big deal?’’ I asked him with my eyes shut. ‘’Eve! Come on, he said that I should meet him tomorrow. He sorta promised to help me with my Maths and I said yes. What should I say?’’ I groaned and snatched his phone away from him. He gasped and swore at me. I dashed to the other side of my room again, jumping onto my bed, him chasing after me, attempting to snag his phone away from me. ‘’Calm yourself, Louis! Trust me on this, okay?’’ I said with a stern look on my face. He nodded and I sent back a text, typed,’’ Haha that sounds great! I’ll come by your place at 6 tomorrow? Thx XDXD’’ I pressed “send” and handed his phone back to him. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed and he passed a tongue on his bottom lip. I could see that he was anxious. I gave him my best reassuring smile and patted his back a little before dropping onto the bed once again and slowly falling asleep again. 

 

*** 

‘’Eve, time to wake up.’’ A voice was heard. I rolled over on my stomach and wrapped my pillow around my head, trying to block out the voice telling me that it’s time to rouse. That was until someone practically bounced onto my bed and kneeled right beside me, I could feel the bed sinking due to the weight of the person. ‘’EVELYN!’’ the person was bawled right next to me, making my ear throb with pain. I grumbled and tried pushed myself off the bed unwillingly but I failed, I ended up slumping back onto the bed. The person yanked me up again and I sighed. My eyes flutered open, my vision was blurry I blinked my eyes and adjusted to the light. It was a Louis with a wide smile on his face, it was so wide that I was pretty sure that his face was gonna split into two. I cleared my throat and asked, my voice sounding husky,’’what are you doing here? Aren’t you suppose to go back home?’’ He forced out an awkward chuckle and bit his lower lip. 

‘’Haha yeah… Umm my house is under construction so… I’mma be staying here for a while.’’ My eyes popped out and my jaw dropped. I blinked again to make sure I wasn’t dreaming and asked,’’Wha--? Wait, why didn’t you tell me earlier and who gave you the permission to stay here? Not that I have any problem with that but I don’t think you can just pop out and live in my house…’’ my voice sort of trailed off since I was starting to sound rude, I didn’t have any issue with him staying at my home for a while but he still has to ask my parents—even though they are never here, but still. ‘’Umm I phoned your mom?’’ he said—more like asking though. ‘’Right… then where are the rest of your family?’’ Louis chortled a little and said,’’ well, they are staying Daisy, Pheobe, mom and dad are staying at my aunt’s. And the others are staying at friends. And I’m staying here.’’ I was still sort of shocked and it took me a while to try to understand what was going on. 

I slid off the bed and walked out the door, not really sure what to do. I then turned back to see a Louis still kneeling on my bed, staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. After that, I turned on my heels and strode down two stories of staircase, on the ground floor. ‘’Miss Fabray, Master Tomlinson will be staying here?’’ a maid asked, I glanced at her name tag, her name was Zoe. I ordered myself to smile and nodded. A smile ghosted over her lips and asked,’’ which guest room will he be staying in?’’ ‘’The 2 one.’’ I managed to choke out. After that, she gave me another grin and took his stuff to the other side of the ground floor. I darted up the stairs, back to the 3rd floor and scampered back into my room and saw Louis, sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at the floor, fiddling with his fingers. Suddenly, the idea of Louis living here hit me, my best friend and me living under the same roof. I leaped up in joy and dashed over to him; throwing my arms around him as I pulled him into a warm embrace. He chuckled and his arms snaked around my waist. I was so glad that I am not going to be alone for a while. True, there are servants around the house but you don’t exactly talk to them, my parents are never here but now I have a bundle of joy living with me—though it’s not permanent, but still. 

 

~The Next Day~

 

Harry’s POV

Today is the day. Today is the day I become Harry Styles again, not Marcel. Today is the day I will stand up for myself, be ambitious again. Today is the day of a new start. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans, I grabbed my coat that was on the rack and strolled down the stairs, mumbled a “bye” to Connor and straight out the doors. 

The wind was strong, the curls on my head were flying randomly. I didn’t mind it though, it felt good that autumn was here. I smiled to myself as I hopped onto my Ferrari and drove to school. 

I parked at the parking lot as I noticed that there were people staring at me. I didn’t blame them—I was looking pretty different, that’s for sure. I stepped out of my car and locked it behind me. I made my way down the hallways in the school, almost all eyes were on me, glancing at me, some chit-chat going on between them—probably about me but I didn’t give a damn. I strutted to my locker and grasped the books that were needed for the first three lessons. If I didn’t memorized it wrong, I had English for the first and second lessons then it’s gym class. 

Strutting down the halls once again, this girl in a cheerleading uniform came up to me, a smile plastered on her face. She seemed familiar though I can’t really put my finger on her. ‘’Hey, I’m Mel, short for Melissa, who are you? You’re new here, aren’t you?’’ She asked with a smile still spread her face. ‘’I guess you can say that, name’s Harry.’’ I said whilst walking past her. Even though I couldn’t see her, I could feel that she was boiling in anger, she was probably one of those “it” girls that got whatever she wanted, people feared her or whatever that is. But I simply don’t give a damn. She walked up to me again, placing a hand on my shoulder, insisting me to turn around to face her. I rolled my eyes and turned around. ‘’What do you want?’’ I asked, a little irked. 

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another girl, who was also popular—her name was Evelyn or yeah… Louis’s friend. She pushed Mel out of the side and linked her arm with mine. I didn’t know her though, she shot Mel a nonchalant look and smiled warmly at me and strolled down the hallway, into the Geography room but as soon as no one saw us, she let go of my and flopped onto the table in the Geo room. ‘’So… you’re Harry Styles, hmm’’ she narrowed her eyes, observing me. I nodded, not really sure what was going on. ‘’Well, in case you forgot, that girl that was talking to you, Mel was one of the laughing girls when Dylan almost beat you up. Then Louis sorta saved you, remember?’’ I nodded, still don’t really know what was going on. ‘’I know that you don’t know who I am nor why I dragged you into this room but word of advice, stay away from Mel and Roxanne, they’re both sluts. Oh! Right, lemme get to the point, since you’re changing—well, your personality and practically everything about you, I don’t know if you’re a jock or a bully or whatsoever now, nor do I give a damn unless you interfere with my friends. So I warn you to be nice to Louis, since he sort of have a crush or whatever that is on you. Don’t lead him on if you don’t like him, understood?’’ she said and wanted to leave but I stopped by clutching her arm and stopping her. She turned around and looked at me as I let go of the grasp. ‘’I won’t. I am not a player.’’ I said, giving her a stern look. She rolled her eyes and murmured a “whatever” and attempted to leave again, only this time, I didn’t stop her, she stopped and mumbled,’’ Oh and have a happy time studying.’’ Then she walked out of the Geography room.

Well, that was weird, why would she suddenly say that to me? It was a warning and I simply didn’t understand. And more importantly, I feel a little intimidated by her. I mean, why the hell would she do that? A thousand questions were swirling around my mind and I decided to shrug it off.

~Later that day, the movement time between English and gym class~

I just finished changing into sporty clothes and jogged out of the locker room, was just about to go to the cover playground but then I heard yelling coming from a distance, I followed the source of the sound only to see three guys—probably bullying one in the corner. 

‘’Just tell Dylan that you stole his report for science. Just admit it you coward!’’ a jock said, attempting to raise his fist and punch the guy at the corner. ‘’Hey! Leave him alone!’’ I yelled at the three blokes. They turned around with a smirk on their faces. ‘’Well well well, if it isn’t Marcel or should I say Harry Styles?’’ one of them said. Wow, gossips passes pretty quick around this school. ‘’Just leave him alone and we’ll pretend this didn’t happen, yeah?’’ I then said, with a serious look on my face. They laughed and one of them spoke again,’’ but then, where’s the fun in that?’’ I rolled my eyes and tried to peek at the poor guy that they were bullying—I squinted my eyes just to make sure because it looked pretty much Louis. He was on the verge of bursting into tears. ‘’Exactly how much of a chicken are you? Three guys bullying one, what kind of pathetic people does that?’’ I asked with a small smile plastered on my lips, trying to keep it cool. One of them charged towards me and I took a blow in the face, I kicked him in the ribs and jabbed my finger in his eye and he rolled over to another side grunting in pain as the other two punched me across the face, I could hear Louis screaming stop and trying to break the fight but it didn’t really work. They punched me repeatedly and I kneeled one of them in the balls. I heard him yell in pain and I started going against the last one standing. My nose was now bloody, I could feel my cheekbones were bruise and my lips were swollen. I flipped my curls out of my face and was more than ready to fight the last jock. He took a step closer to me, as I stood there, completely still, waiting for him to attack. He punched me in the ribs as I flew a punch to his nose. 

Suddenly, the bell rung and the three of them darted away. Well, that was weird but I really didn’t gave much of a damn because as soon as they were out of sight, I covered my ribs and groaned out in pain. Louis walked towards me, his eyebrows pulled together, a concerned look on his face. ‘’Mar—I mean Harry, I am so sorry, you didn’t have to fight with them though, I’m sorry, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t—‘’ but he was cut off by me, placing a finger on his lips. A blush crept up his cheeks and he smiled shyly at the ground.   
Even Louis blushing was probably the cutest thing I’ve ever saw, I tried to change the subject by saying, ‘’It’s fine, really, trust me. Anyway, we’re late for gym, since we’re in a group together, I really suggest that we should get going, who knows what the hell Mr. Johnson is gonna ask us to do.’’ Anxiety was painted across his face as he said,’’ well, you’re sort of bloody looking now, like… literally.’’ 

I shrugged my shoulders, still thinking that we should go to the cover playground by now, yet he dragged me to the washroom, determining that I should get the blood washed off. He led me to the sink and glanced at me. ‘’Well? Are you going to clean up or do you want me to do it for you?’’ he asked with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ‘’I can do it by myself, thanks.’’ I said forcing myself to return the smile but the truth was the wounds were killing me. I mean serious, what the hell? I could still stand the pain though. I turned on the tap and cupped some water onto my palms and splashed the onto my face. The icy cold water interacting with my wounds, making them feel a bit numb. I wiped my face with the hem of my shirt and turned to Louis, who was looking at me with an eccentric look on his face. 

He took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my face, tracing his finger along my cheekbones, examining the bruised plastered on my cheekbone. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and I held my breath, feeling his delicate fingers wagging along my face. His eyebrows furrowed and locked his gaze onto me, apologizing once again. I smiled and shook my head and mumbled a “it’s fine”.

Then the second bell rung, oh shit. I grabbed his hand and started running. ‘’Harreh—what are you doing?’’ he asked, still standing there. I let go of him and I think I saw a frown, but it was really quick so I couldn’t tell for sure. ‘’We gotta go to class, gym?’’ A sharp intake of breath was heard from him and he started nodding and rushing out of the washroom. He had a head start so he was quicker than me so I ran faster, trying to catch up with him.


	6. The PE Incident & Club Meetings

Harry’s POV

Me and Louis finally arrived the covered playground, both of us panting, breathing hitched. The school was enormous so we were both out of breath. I took in a deep breath and turned to Mr. Johnson, who was not looking pleased. There was this stern look on his face that you just want to kill yourself.

I opened my mouth to apologize but was cut off by him talking. ‘’What is this madness? Why are there blood on your face and your shirt? Y’know what? I don’t even want to hear it, all you’re going to give me is a pathetic excuse. Who is going to do the punishment?’’ 

My eyebrow raised and Louis asked,’’ wait, the punishment? Shouldn’t both of us do it?’’ Mr. Johnson exhaled deeply and said,’’ well, you’re in a group, right?’’ ‘’Umm yeah?’’ I then answered, though it sounded more like a question. ‘’ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT IN A GROUP!!??’’ he asked… sounding like an interrogation and I nodded. ‘’Well then, since you’re 3 minutes late, then I suggest you do 300 push-ups, sit ups and run 20 laps.’’ My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. We were only 3 minutes late for heaven’s sake. What the hell? I exhaled as he kept on talking. “Only one of you have to do the exercise whilst the other look at your partner and count for them, understood? Okay , so who is going to do it and who is going to count? Oh and I will give the names to the principal to the one who counts and he will have to deal with her himself.’’ he stated as he glared at me then at Louis. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my head, looking at Louis.

He simply looked at me, with wide eyes and his eyebrows pulled together. He opened his mouth to say something, I instantly knew that he wanted to be the one who is going to be punished, carrying the weight on himself but I cut him off by saying, ’’I’m going to be the one who is going to do the exercise.’’ He nodded and turned to the class, who were all sitting on the floor. ‘’Well then lads, seems we will have a show today! Let’s see what happens to people who are late for my class.’’ He said as he turned to us and mumbled,’’ aren’t you going to start now? We haven’t got all day, you know.’’ 

Louis looked at me with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall any moment. I forced my lips to curve into a grin as I walked up to him. ‘’It’s gonna be fine and this is for my own personal selfish reasons anyway, I don’t wanna meet the head mistress.’’ I said with a cheeky grin. He swallowed hard as I knelt down , placing both hands on the floor, lifted my body up, using my hands and feet to support my weight. 

Even though I wasn’t looking at Louis, I could tell that tears were burning in his eyes, he absolutely blamed himself that this happened, which of course, is not true. ‘’Well then, start off!’’ the coach said. And I did one push-up as Louis said ‘’one’’ but it was like a whisper, barely audible. ‘’I didn’t hear that, so that doesn’t count.’’ The coach said with a smirk on his face, somewhat sneering. I glanced up at Louis, his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face and onto his cheeks, forming a little cascade, he sniffled and I did a push-up again, him counting louder this time. 

After some time, maybe my 100th push-up, the teacher started to tell the students to do rowing, indoors, with the rowing machine. Even though they were rowing, I could still feel awkward stares at me and Louis, who was crying-non-stop.

After I finished the exercise, I was simply lethargic, Louis was still whimpering, I dragged my feet across the floor and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down from sobbing.

 

Louis’ POV

I was practically sobbing the entire time Harry was punished because of me. He was already beat up because of me and now he has to do run laps, do sit-ups and push-ups because of me. This is supposed to be my burden yet it became his’. Harry shot me smiles from time to time, I knew it was his way of telling me that he was fine but the guilt was still eating me up. And every time he grinned at me just made me blubber harder.

My throat was dry from weeping, trying to take in deep breaths to calm myself down which seemed to be impossible. I just kept on crying…and crying….and crying. 

I’d rather the teacher ask us both to do the workouts together, instead of him doing and me counting. And when everyone is staring… it is just so… embarrassing. And standing in front of everyone, looking at them.. it’s just a little un-overwhelming. I don’t even know if there is this word but that is what I felt. 

After some time, Harry finished his exercise and he walked over to me—and I, was still shedding tears. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I could still smell his cologne even though he was sweaty. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back; automatically burying my face in his chest, still sobbing. He was cooing me and rubbing his hand up and down my back then when I finally calmed down, he pulled away, a smile still plastered on his face. He rubbed his hands on my forearm and said in a whisper,’’ hey Louis, it’s alright, I’m all well and living, see? A little exercise won’t kill me.’’ A chuckle escaped my lips and I observed that his chest was wet, half from sweating and half from me crying onto it. I stared up at him through my blurred vision as he continued smiling at me. 

 

~Later that day at lunch time~

 

Harry’s POV

A voice came up from behind me and I turned around, seeing that it was Evelyn, Dylan , Melissa and Luke. (And yes, I know all of their names) ‘’So, you did a very courageous act today at gym class.’’ Dylan said with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and said,’’ that’s nothing, what do you want?’’ Dylan inhaled a breath, I could have swore a moment of anger in his eyes flashed for a second before Evelyn blurted out,’’ well, we were wondering if you would want to sit with us at lunch.’’ ‘’I have friends that I ain’t just gonna ditch.’’ A smile was spread across Evelyn’s lips as she stated that I could bring over my friends and sit with them. I nodded and texted Liam and Niall to sit over at their table. They had a table of their own that no one dared to take. Like you’d get hanged if you do so. 

I strolled to their table, seeing Louis, Zayn, Roxanne, Douglas , sitting there, chatting and eating. Louis looked up at me for a second then remained his gaze on his tray. Well, that was grotesque. I decided to shrug it off, a smile loamed on my lips as I saw Niall and Liam walking towards me. 

I turned to them with a smile across my lips. And introduced them to the group. A gasp was heard from Mel when I introduced Liam, which was weird too. Huh… how much am I missing out?

Anyway, I flopped down onto the chair and started eating my lunch, which didn’t look that pleasant. Laughs were shared and they were all amazed by how much Niall can eat. Everything was going well until Evelyn said,’’ Harry, can I talk with you for a moment? In private?’’ Everyone’s gaze was on her then they turned to me. ‘’Uh—y-yeah sure.’’ I said, getting up from my chair and walking to a corner. I could have vowed on my life that Dylan shot me a death glare. I ignored it and turned to Evelyn. ‘’So… I’m going to be starting this awkward conversation… Anyway, I apologize about this morning. I know, it’s totally weird but I just don’t want the Connor thing happening again.’’ She said whilst locking her gaze onto mine. ‘’Wait, what Connor thing? What do you mean?’’ I asked, totally confused, eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted. She shook her head and said,’’ Umm just pretend you didn’t hear me say that, or just forget it… like completely otherwise Louis might just snap my neck for saying that to you. But that’s not the point, my point is, I’m sorry for acting somewhat kooky and I know that you find me a little intimidating and I think that you’ll find out that I’m actually not that intimidating, I just wanted to… Look out for Louis. I… I’m sorry, I hope we can start again?’’ she asked, with a hopeful smile across her face. I nodded. She chortled a little and placed her hand out, saying,’’ hey, I’m Evelyn, pleasure to meet you.’’ I took the hand in mine and shook it. ‘’Harry. Harry Styles.’’ We both laughed for a while and talked a little, which I found that she was actually a fun person to hang out with. Guess she was really just looking out for Louis.

We went back to the table, still getting awkward eyeballing as Dylan leaned into Evelyn’s hear, murmuring something, making her roll her eyes and sighed. Wow… she was definitely irritated by Dylan, hmm wondered what he said to get her this annoyed. Other than Dylan’s death glares at me, I could also notice that Louis keeps on staring burning glances at Evelyn. But Evelyn just ignored it and kept on talking with others.

 

Liam’s POV

I still can’t believe that I’m sitting at ‘’the’’ table, which was kooky since I haven’t even talked with anyone here, besides Melissa. They seemed cool to be chill with but I seriously don’t think that Niall and I can remain here. 

But probably Harry can. He was definitely friends with that Louis guy… with the PE incident gossip which spreads like a decease. Rumors in this school scatters quick. He seemed friends with Evelyn, I mean she pulled him to a corner, laughing and stuff while Dylan was sitting there, green with envy. I wouldn’t say that I am really good at spotting out people’s emotions but I guess it’s pretty blatant that Eve doesn’t really like Dylan. Though Dylan, seemed oblivious to it.

The lunch was overall pleasant, especially when Zayn pointed out that Niall ate his food. They definitely DO NOT know Niall. How he always grabs food off other’s plate yet you can’t snatch his food otherwise he will whine for an hour. How he always jump up and down when we agree to go to Nando’s. Or how his eyes lights up when he smiles. And don’t even get me started on his laugh… Liam~ What are you thinking about? I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and locked my gaze onto my tray of food which, shockingly was still there.

 

~After School~

 

The bell rung yet I completely neglected it since I had to stay behind for writing club. It’s the first meeting, that means ice-breaking games and other stuff. I wonder who joined.

I sauntered to room W05, which the club meeting was held. I seated down onto a random chair, swiveling my head around, glancing at everyone. Since I was new, I didn’t really know anyone so I guess I’m going to have to rely on the ice-breaking game.

I haven’t always been keen on writing, I used to loathe it, even. What changed? I don’t know. It was a teacher that encouraged me to write. She wasn’t one of this mean tears, she was compassionate, you might even say she’s pampering. I feel like I can really express myself with words unlike talking. Why? Because when one opens their mouth, lies spill, truth hides. Everyone has a mask, but when you’re writing, the mask comes off and the truth exposed. Writing for me, is like a drug, I can’t go a day without writing. I’d rather not eat a day than not write for a day, not writing for me, is horrendous. 

I gazed around once again and something in particular caught my eye, a familiar figure, with brown wavy hair, sitting on a chair and giggling with her friends, I looked closer and saw that it was Evelyn. Well, that’s peculiar. She caught me staring at her and she got up from her chair and walked over to me, sitting on the chair beside me. 

‘’So… You joined writing club?’’ she asked. I guffawed a little and replied,’’ well apparently yes.’’ She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together before parting her lips once again and letting out a chuckle. She seemed like a lovely girl so I suggested,’’ Why don’t you just break up with Dylan if you don’t like him?’’ Her jaw dropped and eyebrows were raised up high before laughing a little again and asked,’’ then what is keeping you from asking Niall out on a date? He seems like an agreeable bloke.’’ 

I felt a swirl on heat on my cheeks, as she chortled again. I’ve never actually asked myself this question and as I think about it. Yeah, why don’t you Liam? I guess I just am not brave enough. Not exactly plucky enough to do that. Shaking her head and said,’’ exactly.’’ She sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder, saying,’’ and as we’re on the topic, you SHOULD ask him out, he likes you too. Be brave. It’s now or never. I know you might think YOLO sounds stupid but it’s true though, you only live once so live your life with no regrets.’’ 

She’s right, it’s now or never. I’ve gotta man-up and ask him. So what if he says no? At least I won’t regret not asking him. If I don’t ask him, I’ll never know and I know that I’ll definitely regret that. I mumbled a thanks as I pondered about it.

She chuckled and said,’’ gimme your phone’’ I laughed as I thought that it was a joke that I didn’t understand but it hit me when I saw the serious look on her face. ‘’Wha—what?’’ I asked, confusion wiping all over my face. ‘’Give me your phone, text him and ask him out. I know you won’t do it after a while, your mind will be full of “What if’s” and you will back out playing on the safe side but life is full of adventures and you must play hard if you want your goal to come true.’’ I exhaled and took out my phone, placing it onto her hand. She smiled and unlocked my phone’s password. I was just about to ask her how she knew my password before she said,’’ I notice a lot of things, and remember what I see. Oh and by the way, 1234 is not a safe password.’’ 

She searched through my contacts as a smile formed on her lips as she started texting. I bit on my inside of my cheeks anxiously as she typed. After a few moments—which seemed like years to me. Evelyn handed my phone back to me and mouthed done. 

At that exact moment, the teacher barged in, with a smile plastered on her face, setting down her things and turning to us saying,’’ hello everyone. First, thank you for taking interest for Writing Club, I am Caroline Flack, you may call me miss Flack. I’m already absurdly late so let’s not waste any more seconds and start on with our activities today, okay?’’ 

 

~At the meantime~

 

Niall’s POV

I was soooooooooooooooo glad that I joined the club, WOW! The name of the club is WOW! Why you ask? Because it’s wonderfully amazing! That’s why! Seriously, we just ate pizzas in club meetings, for free! The school paid for the pizzas. We could do whatever we want in our club meetings, there were no teachers in charge of the club. Apparently the club was founded by a senior guy. Some people were chatting, typical. Some were texting even some were drunk and snogging each other, for example Melissa and Luke, exploring each other’s throat with their tongues at the corner. Which baffled me, since Luke was dating Roxanne. But I could have vowed that I thought I saw Roxanne making out with another guy today. Well, talk about cheating. Practically, they both cheat and lie about it, thinking that they’re so smart or whatsoever.

My notification ringtone rang as I slipped my hand in my back pocket, grasping my phone and taking it out. Hmm Liam sent me a text huh? I opened the text as I grabbed a bottle of bear and started chugging it down whilst reading the text.

From: Liam Payne <3

Niall! Hey, what’s up? Sooooo I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight? Hehe I know it seems completely out of the blue but please consider about it. 

XDXD Liam

 

I choked on my bear as I slammed my hand against my chest, to stop myself from coughing which sounded a lot like a dying dog… My eyes popped out from my face and I could still feel the bear lingering in my throat, making me cough non-stop.


	7. The Meaningless Kiss

Louis’s POV

I hesitated on knocking on Marc—I mean Harry’s gate. Wait… do I knock on one’s gate? It’s odd, really. Just one day, he changes. Not that I don’t like the new Harry but I do think that it’s eccentric that he changed within a day. I mean… it usually takes time, right? I really like both Harry’s. The old one is… let’s say adorable? And the new Harry is just courageous and so so extremely hot. I must have stood at his front gate just wondering… just thinking. Staring blankly at the vastly gargantuan mansion in front of me. Wow his family is affluent. Well, could’ve guessed that since he drives a Farrari to school. Ugh! Stupid Louis.

It was 6pm and I’m standing at his front gate, wondering what to do. What to say. I didn’t know how to face him… you know, since the gym event, it’ll be like... stiff and stuff. That was until Harry loomed up to sight, smirking and leaning against the gate. I blinked and observed his features. He. Is. So. Hot. ‘’So are you gonna stand there the whole day or what?’’ he asked, the smirk still plastered on his face. I cleared my throat and let out a breathy chuckle. He swung the gates open and said, ‘’Come on in, Boobear.’’ I was going to step inside until I stopped as I raised my eyebrow. ‘’Wait, Boobear?’’ He rolled his eyes then said,’’ let’s just say I had a little talk with Eve.’’ ‘’Oh my God! What did she tell you?’’ I asked, eyebrows pulled together. He then said,’’ Just… things. Well then, you’re really planning on standing there the whole day?’’ I chortled and rolled my eyes, walking through the gate. 

*** 

‘’Ohh I understand!’’ I exclaimed, bursting in joy, jumping up and down on his bed frantically. I fell back on his bed and sprained my ankle. ‘’Oww… it hurts.’’ I pouted my lips out, rubbing my ankle. Harry beamed at me and poked my nose, saying,’’ you’re adorable, you know that right?’’ A blush crept up my cheeks, looked down on the bed whilst saying,’’ don’t prattle. We both know that’s not true. And my ankle hurts!’’ The last part came out more like a whine. My gaze still locking onto the bed as Harry let out a chuckle, leaning in and planting a kiss on my forehead. ‘’You really are adorable, don’t doubt that.’’ I looked up from the bed and locked my gaze into his eyes. 

Those pretty green oracles on his eyes, how they flicker with joy when I finally understand after him teaching me thoroughly. He stared into my eyes and leaned in. I held my breath as he crashed his lips onto mine, I was a little shocked at first but after a while I found myself kissing him back, eyes fluttering shut. Our lips brushing slightly before he started deepening the kiss, my hand automatically cupped his cheek as his snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss even though butterflies were flying around in my stomach, my heart beating so hard that I thought that he was going to hear it pounding against my chest. My other hand tracing along his sides and tangled my fingers into his curls, as I felt him licking my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly, letting his tongue explore my mouth whilst mine slipping into his’. We remained exploring each other’s throats until we were out of breath and pulled away, his forehead leaning against mine, my eyes still closed, then I opened them again only to meet his, looking deeply into my eyes. We were both hyperventilating yet the moment was still so heated. 

And that’s when the awkward atmosphere filled the air. ‘’Umm… I uh—so uh—‘’ he started breaking out. Which of course, was awkward. THANK GOD MY PHONE RANG! I immediately jumped off the bed and slipped out of the room, looking at the caller’s ID, I smiled answered it and pressing the phone to my ear.

‘’Hey—Uh, thank you for calling.’’

‘’Umm okay??’’

‘’OhmygodHarryjustkissedmeandthenwesomewhatmadeout’’ I said, in a really quick pace. If it wasn’t Eve, my best friend on the phone, no one could have understood what I said.

‘’OH MY FREAKING GOD! Really? So so so sorry for calling and breaking the moment! I’mma hang up now! So extremely sowwy, you love me and remember that, by—‘’

‘’Don’t you dare hang up, we stopped snogging a moment ago and…. Well y’know’’

‘’Ooh the awkward moment came, huh? Do you need to make up a pathetic excuse that we’re gonna hang out at like… 10 pm at night?’’

‘’You SO read me like an open book, thanks Eve’’

‘’Yea… I know you’re going to need me to pick you up on our little fake hang out date… What’s his address anyways?’’

‘’The new house, y’know, the colossal one?’’

‘’Ooh yeah I know which one you’re talking about. Ya, I’m   
gonna be there in like… 15 minutes.’’

‘’Thanks Eve~’’

‘’Buh-eye’’

With that, she hung up the phone and I strode into the room, looking at Harry who was still on the bed, staring at the door, waiting for my return like a little lost puppy. He is just so damn cute. I mean, what the hell? He is so oh my God…. Just completely mesmerizing. I tramped my way over to him and tilted my head while looking at the floor momentarily before my eyes gleamed at him again. ‘’So… I’m going to head off now, gonna hang out with Eve. Yep…’’ I said nodding my head. He sighed and slipped off the bed, I held my breath once again as he took a step closer to me, our face only inches away, I looked up at him, my eyes pouring into his. ‘’I hope that things won’t be too awkward, after y’know.’’ He spoke in a soft voice. I took in a breath and whispered,’’ no it won’t.’’ A chuckled slipped out from his lips as he leaned in again. I stood on my toes and initiated the kiss.

 

~10 minutes later~ 

 

‘’So we should do this more often’’ he said, pecking my lips lightly once again. ‘’Indeed we should, Styles.’’ He opened the front gate, letting me through, leaning on it. Harry looked at me with enthralling eyes and don’t even get me started on his oh so amiable dimples. 

This was the moment Evelyn drove up the driveway. I beamed at Harry as he kissed the top of my head, making butterflies have a raving party in my stomach. ‘’Bye Boobear,’’ he said. ‘’Bye Hazza’’ I murmured to him before jumping onto Eve’s car.

‘’DIDYOUSEEHIMKISSINGMEOHMYGODTHATWASSOCUTE’’ I said, more like bellowing. ‘’Yeeeeeeeep, I totally get what you’re saying.’’ She said, with a sly smile on her face. ‘’Congrats Louis, you infected him with your charm.’’ I chuckled and so did she. She drove us back home—well her house as I practically talked about him all the way.

We literally chatted all night which made me really really tired. But I couldn’t sleep that night. Still feeling he effect he gave me, butterflies in my stomach, making me blush whenever I think of it. After some time—I had no clue what the exact time was, I drifted off with a slumbering Evelyn beside me.

 

~The Next Day, lunch time~

 

‘’Louis!’’ a guy’s voice called me from behind, I turned around to meet Zayn beaming at me. ‘’Yes Zayn?’’ I asked. ‘’I was wondering… Umm well, I mean, the group is going to the bar tonight and test out our fake ID’s. You comin’?’’ I nodded as a smile tugged on the corner of my lips.

‘’So I’m guessing that Harry, Li and his friend Niall is a part of our group now?’’ Luke asked Dylan, forcing a smile. Dylan shrugged and turned to Evelyn, saying, ‘’what do you think, babe?’’ Eve glanced at me for a brief second and I slightly nodded my head as she was looking at me. ‘’Yeah, sure. They seem fun to hang with.’’ Evelyn replied and Dylan kissed her forehead. 

Zayn was talking to me ab0ut something but I didn’t pay much attention to what slipped out of his mouth. I just simply nodded and smiled at him. Liam and Niall popped onto our table at a point, but my mind was wondering about Harry the entire time. Where was Harry? Why isn’t he here? What did the kiss mean? ... A thousand questions swirling at the back of my head. 

I scanned my eyes around the room and something specific caught my gaze. A mob curls standing at the corner, a smile over his natural pink lips. But standing in front of him was a girl, her hair pulled up into a bun, giggling, head tilted—wait is she flirting with him? What the hell? Wait… is that Roxy?? Roxanne… you SLUT! Harreh get away from her. Harry was laughing at what she said, smiling at her… being all lovey dovey.

‘’Are you listening to me?’’ Zayn asked, his eyebrows furrowed. ‘’Uh—sorry I was a bit… distracted.’’ I gave him an apologetic smile as he sighed and mumbled it’s okay. I could that he was annoyed or mad at me for not listening to him. I leaned in and pecked his cheek lightly, apologizing once again. He blushed and looked down, saying,’’ it’s okay. We can talk about something else. Gossip… you like that right? Anyway, did you know that Harry totally made out with Taylor in the janitor’s closet today?’’ I choked on my food, coughing hysterically, Zayn immediately rubbing soothing circles on my back. I managed to say,’’wha—what? He shagged who now?’’ ‘’Jeez Louis, drink water. And to answer your question, he made out with Tay tay Swift.’’ I stood up from my chair abruptly and dashed out of the lunch canteen.

I kept on darting down the corridor until I gave in and collapsed onto the ground, tears forming a little waterfall on my face. Through my beclouded vision, I saw Evelyn. She wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her shoulder. She didn’t say anything but just stroked my hair.

It was all just a dream, a fantasy, thinking that Harry actually liked me. How much of a simpleton was I? Harry wouldn’t like me, he’d like someone who was more… funny, understanding, caring… Just not me. It had all been a lie that I made up in my head and it had just been a delusion that I imagined. Thinking that maybe he liked me back was futile. I’m just a little puppet that was in his player clutches, aren’t I? I’m just a fool that had a huge crush on him… and was disappointed… like all of his victims. Stupid Louis. 

‘’Lou.. I don’t know what happened but I’mma say nothing is worth your tears okay? You’re amazing and whatever it is, it doesn’t deserve your tears.’’ Evelyn said, which slightly decreased my tears. 

Another set of footstep came as I felt the embrace around my loosened, another set of arms snaking around me, I inhaled deeply and I could smell Zayn’s cologne, he was calming me down by saying something to me… again, I didn’t pay much attention but my tears were dry, he planted a kiss on my stomach, making me blush and we walked off with his arm around me.

I never realized how much I’ve been a cry-baby these past few days. Man! I gotta stop and man-up, stop being such a sissy-pants.


	8. A Night at the Bar

Liam’s POV

There was incredibly loud music playing at the club, it was deafening. I gazed around the place and exhaled, that place was reeking of alcohol. I still can’t believe that Niall sort of dragged me here. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. Turns out it was Niall. He had a sweet smile spread across his face whilst ordering a dozen shots. I stared at him with wide eyes. 

‘’We can’t drink a dozen! We’ll have the worst hangover tomorrow!’’ I yelled at him. ‘’Oh, come on, live a little! You know, there’s a term nowadays call YOLO, right?’’ he said half-chuckling. I sighed and threw my arms up in the air in defeat. 

Apparently he ordered half a dozen for both of us. Well, that always turns out well… right? He slammed the bill down on the counter and chugged down 3 shots. I did the same, my eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed together due to the burning sensation in my stomach. My eyes popped out when I saw Niall immediately chugged down the other three, he finished half a dozen in less than five minutes? 

Oh my God… this is soooooo gonna be a long night. I felt arms wrapped around me from behind, making me jump a little. ‘’Are you gonna finish that, mate?’’ I haven’t got the time to answer before Zayn grabbed one of my shots and drank it. Niall did the same as Zayn, only he took two of the shots instead of one. Well, I guess I ain’t got nothing to drink now. ‘’Where is Louis?’’ I asked wondering. ‘’He’s boozed! Ha! I love drunk Louis!’’ Zayn yelled at the top of his voice due to the loud music. I glanced around the room and saw a familiar figure grinding on strangers. I sighed in frustration, am I the only one who is aware of what is going on? We can’t be so wasted! So I squeezed into the crowd of people dancing to the music, clutched my hand around Louis’ and pulled him out of the crowd. ‘’Are you seriously kidding me?! We’ll have the worst hangover tomorrow!!’’ I screamed at Louis, I was a little mad but I yelled mostly coz I can’t hear anything.

 

Louis’ POV

I didn’t like the idea of going to a club at all. I just didn’t feel like it. But alas, I was dragged to the club by Zayn, Dylan, Rox… Yeah, the usual group. At first, I just sat on a stool and did nothing, ordered a bottle of beer and not even bothered to drink it, just holding it in my hand.

I just wanted to sit there and maybe the whole universe will forget me. I’m a screwed-up mess, liking Harry, my (almost?) best mate… I know that I’m going to get my heartbroken, Harry is as straight as a ruler, plus a player… He probably only kissed me because he was bored or whatever that is… He wouldn’t like me back, besides, even if he IS bi, he wouldn’t like me. I was pondering about Harry--- his eyes were amazingly perfect, it was like green emeralds, oh don’t even get me started on his curls… they always perfectly framed his face… 

I sighed when suddenly Zayn flopped down on the stool next to me and ordered a bottle of vodka. I wasn’t going to look at him or say anything… ‘’You know… it doesn’t take a scientist to see that something odd is going on with you. I just wished that you’d tell us, we care for you and we’re worried.’’ Zayn pointed out with a husky voice. I bit my lower lip and buried my face in my hands, eyes closed as I exhaled deeply. 

I already wasn’t that pleased with myself, having a crush on my—supposedly great friend and all… now he coming along and asking all sorts of questions that I don’t want to answer. So I forced a smile and looked at Zayn and shook my head, saying, ‘’Nothing is wrong, everything is great!’’ He shrugged and grabbed his bottle of vodka and started drinking it. ‘’S’alright mate, if you don’t wanna talk about it, I understand,’’ I kept on trying to swallow the lump in the back of throat, making my adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Suddenly I felt the urge to grab a bottle and just drink all of my problems away. No, Louis, the universe doesn’t work like that, problems does not just disappear… I completely ignored the voice in my head and ordered a bottle of vodka—just like Zayn did. I chugged the vodka down and my eyes automatically fluttered shut as I felt the burning sensation down my throat. ‘’Louis, even if you drink up all the alcohol in the world won’t make your problems disappear, it won’t even make the problems better.’’ A voice in my head said then another one says,’’ I beg to differ, no, it won’t make the problems disappear but it will be better…’’ I chose to listen to the second voice, as I was about to finish up the bottle until someone snatched it away from my firm grip. ‘’Louis, It’s okay if you don’t answer my question, you don’t have to force yourself to drink this,’’ Zayn said whilst swaying the bottle from side to side. ‘’Yes I do,’’ I said as I took the bottle back from him and finished it up.

Zayn’s POV

I licked my lips slightly as Louis chugged down the entire bottle of vodka. It’s so sad to see someone so perfectly flawless with such sorrow. Ugh…. I know, I’m not suppose to like my best mate in that way but… I just, I don’t know, I’m so confused. ‘’You know what? I never noticed that my tongue is so floppy…’’ Louis slurred out the words. He ordered another bottle of whiskey and poured it in two cups, he gave one of the cups a little push and it slid along the bar, I stopped it and my eyes widened when I saw him drank the whiskey down one draft. ‘’Kay.. I think that’s enough of that,’’ I said whilst attempting to yank the cup away from his plumped lips. He raised his cup up high and I tried to clutch onto the cup and take it away from him. I didn’t like seeing him like this… And I knew he was going to have the worst hangover ever if he doesn’t stop now.

We were both gripping onto the cup firmly and somehow the cup flew into the air and the whiskey in it was spilled on me. Though I cared a lot about my appearance and I probably would scold the person who spilled it on me—since it was Louis, I didn’t. Louis apologized as I saw him holding in a giggle. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. ‘’It’s okay, you can laugh now-‘’ but my sentence was cut off by Louis’ giggling. It was the most adorable thing in the world, it sound angelic and like a child at the same time, seeing his face light up, a flush of red on his cheek, his giggling—was breathtaking. Somehow, he got me drunk and after thirty minutes later we were practically grinding on each other on the dance floor. 

It felt so good having him so…. So close to me, feeling his breath hit my neck, sending shivers all over my body. The moment was just perfect. He snaked his arms around my neck as I placed my hand on the sides of his hips. He leaned in, and whispered in my ear,’’ you look so hot in that black leather jacket.’’ He then pulled away and bit on his lips. A smirked plastered on his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips then back up at my eyes again. God… he is hypnotizing, his hair, his body, his soul… just he is. I slanted myself towards him and pressed ours lips together. He was shocked at first but then I started kissing me back.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And before I know it, we were stumbling into my apartment, ripping off each other’s clothes and lusting for each other. I didn’t care if it was the booze in him making him act this way… because… I just want him to be… mine. I knew it was wrong but I simply didn’t care.

 

~Earlier that night…~

 

Evelyn’s POV

Yep. SO apparently EVERYONE wants to go to a bar and get drunk, get wasted. I couldn’t drink anything, know why? Coz a few years ago, I was really depressed and always stole alcohol from the shop to drink, my stomach was wounded because of the burning alcohol and I had to have an endoscopy and an ultra sound. So… all I did was keeping an eye on everyone. 

Liam was drunk… with Niall at the bar, so was Louis and Zayn, laughing hysterically and talking gibberish, Dylan… dancing with Melissa, Douglas with Roxanne and Luke… No idea. I know I’m supposed to be bursting with envy seeing my “boyfriend” grinding with another girl but I just didn’t give a damn about who he dance with, flirt with or even sleep with in that matter. I just… don’t care. Why is that? Louis forced me to watch tons of romance movies with him, they get all jealous and stuff but I just… don’t. Why? Is there something wrong with me? Am I just this person that doesn’t care?

I sighed deeply and my hand was on my chin, supporting the weight of my head. Then suddenly a drunk guy fell on me and puked right next to me. I shrieked and prodded him off but my attempt at shoving him off but failed. He traced his hand up my thigh and I yelled,’’ get off me! Get off me you freak!’’ pushing him off but damn was he forceful! Then at that moment a dashing guy pulled him off me and set him down two seats away, the drunk guy collapse and fell asleep. 

My lips curved into a smile and beamed at the guy that helped me. ‘’Thanks,’’ I said, still smiling. ‘’Nah, it’s nothing. It was the right thing to do.’’ He said, relaxing himself onto the bench next to me. I laughed a little and he placed his hand out and I shook it. ‘’I’m Eddie.’’ I pursed my lips together, as I nodded, narrowing my eyes at him. ‘’Evelyn.’’ ‘’Why are you squinting your eyes at me?’’ he asked followed by a chuckle at the end. ‘’Heh that’s because you don’t look like an Eddie, probably a Thomas? Or a Daniel.’’ He burst into laughter as I continued,’’ Whaaaaat? It’s true, your dazzling eyes with your well built figure, high cheekbones, slightly tanned skin indicated that you work out. You like reading at the same time, that’s why you wear contacts, actually you love reading, not fictional books though. You’re an alpha and really adored by your family, the eldest son who is good in studying and all. That’s why the affection of your family for you is stronger that your younger siblings.’’ I said, locking my gaze onto him. He let out a chuckle and said,’’ wow. You’re good, practically just told me my whole life story. But I asked why I didn’t look like an Eddie, not what my whole life story is.’’ I giggled and threw my head back. ‘’Sorry, my mistake.’’ ‘’Anyway, how did you know that?’’ he asked, confusion all over his face. I exhaled and tilted my head to the side, tracing my finger along the island of the bar whilst saying,’’ well, let’s just say that I notice stuff.’’ ‘’Well, Evelyn. YOU can be a detective when you grow up.’’ He said, emphasizing on the word “you”. ‘’So tell me, what’s a beautiful girl like you sitting all alone in a bar?’’ I rolled my eyes at his statement and answered,’’ not a very good pick-up line, mister. Anyway, I am supposed to be looking after all of my drunk friends when I am sitting here, completely utterly sober.’’ He let out an “aww” and we got to talking, he was a really fascinating guy. Somehow I gave him his phone number and he drove me home, laughing the entire time in his car—since I lost track of where Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Luke and Roxanne were. Huh… Call me a bad teenage-sitter. Or a slut for sort-of cheating on Dylan. Honestly, I don’t even care. 

But I have been completely genuine with Ed, I told him about Dylan but it didn’t seemed to be a problem to him, which, is eccentric. I mean, come on, usually when you tell someone you’re dating someone else, they usually freak out and yell at you. But he seemed awfully calm about it, making him more special, to be honest.

So there we was, both in the car, with a smile on both our faces. He turned to me as I held my breath, humming out a “hmm”. Eddie leaned in closer and his lips met with mine. After a while, I found myself smiling into the kiss as he pulled my closer to him, my fingers cupped his cheek, his arm wrapping around me; feeling my stomach flutter and twist. 

I know this may sound odd but I have never felt this way kissing someone before, it usually just feel a pair of lips on mine… but that’s it. Unlike kissing Eddie, which is just… different, a good different though and I have no idea how to explain the way how I felt.

But something always comes in the way at the heat of the moment, doesn’t it? So there I was, feeling myself pour into Eddie when my phone rang. I pulled away from the kiss yet my gaze was still on him. I totally ignored the ID contact and answered the call.

‘’HEEEEEEEEEEEY EVE!’’ I heard a girl screaming on the other line, judging by the voice I’d say that she was Roxanne.

‘’Yeah Rox? What’s up?’’ I asked, my eyes still latched onto Eddie’s. It was so damn obvious that Roxanne was drunk so… let’s see what she’d spill.

‘’Eve! Did you know your boyfriend slept with me? For sooooo many times, and oh my God did it feel good? We’ve been together since… I don’t know maybe for half a year? And you bitch stole him from me! YOU ARE A BITCH!!!! Are you happy that you stole the father of my unborn child now?’’ 

‘’I-I—WHAT?!’’ I was stammering at first but then I erupted like a volcano.

‘’Yep! I am pregggggggggggggoooooooooo for like 2 months now. I was just so extremely terrified to tell you, so scared that Dylan’s gonna leave me but then I realized that it had been me the entire time, he loves ME!!!! And your actions will leave my child fatherless. So fuck off bitch!’’

I let out a chuckle, answering,’’ I might be a bitch but I am a virgin compared to you so shut your annoying cock-sucking mouth, okay? I simply don’t give a damn about you, Dylan or your baby. I don’t care if he breaks up with me, all I care is if you shut your obnoxious little mouth or not. Understand?’’ I cut the line before she could answer. I had no idea why I wasn’t really furious, I guess some part of me knew that this was going to happen, he was going to cheat on me but I just simply didn’t give a damn. But Roxanne knew better to blame this on me, for fuck’s sake! It’s her fucking child after all, why the fuck should I take blame about it? And what the serious fuck? Leaving her child fatherless? This whole problem was caused just coz she couldn’t shut her legs. Huh… this was bound to happen, sooner or later, her getting pregnant. Just didn’t think that it was going to be Dylan’s though. Well, if Dylan really loves her, then I wish them a happy life together.

After a while, Eddie’s face was plastered with a sympathetic look and he said sorry. I eyebrows shot up and asked him what it was for. ‘’Your boyfriend cheating on you and getting your friend pregnant.’’ He then said. I inhaled sharply before sighing deeply. ‘’Yeah... No, it’s fine. Seriously, I wish them an amazing life.’’ 

Shock was written all over Eddie’s face as he nodded slowly. Humming an odd tone. I smiled and tried to talk—but I was at a lost of words. I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say? I just… don’t know anymore. I’m perplexed, how am I supposed to feel? I knew that this day was going to come, I knew that he was going to cheat on me—yet… somehow I seem vulnerable, unprepared. 

God! I am so stupid! One part of me totally knew that he was a hypocrite yet another part of me somehow beguiled myself that he was compassionate, loving and cared for me. I looked out of the window, leaning my head back on the head cushion. I felt like falling asleep and never ever waking up again. I’m a fool and nothing is ever going to change that. I knew what was going to happen, but Dylan with his dandy self, cajoling words, made me a fool. He already had a notorious reputation but I still fell victim of his charm. Idiot Evelyn Fabray. 

‘’Are you sure you’re fine?’’ I nodded locking my gaze on my fingers fiddling with the hem of my shirt, finding sudden interest in that. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and a smile formed on my plump lips. ‘’But you aren’t…’’ Eddie’s voice faded off at the end. I turned to him, the smile still plastered on my lips, nodding grudgingly. I cleared my throat before stuttering,’’ I-I’m fine.’’ I let out an exasperated sigh and nodded once again. 

 

‘’But you’re crying.’’ ‘’No I’m not.’’ I said, bringing my hand up to my cheek and brushed my fingers over it lightly. Feeling moist on my fingertips as a chuckle slipped out of my mouth. ‘’This is ludicrous. I don’t even feel myself crying.’’ I let out a shaky breath before glancing out of the window again. That’s when I felt strong arms wrapping around me, giving me relief and feeling myself melt into his cozy embrace. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, sobbing hysterically. My breathing was hitched and unending tears were rolling down my face. He brushed his fingers in my hair, I took in a sharp breath of his scent. He hushed me, telling my everything was fine whilst his tingly breath hit my back, sending chills across my body. After my sobbing decreased, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. ‘’He is not worth your tears, nor your time. Okay?’’ Even though I was feeling terrible, his not-so-amusing joke made me laugh. 

‘’Okay, now that was the worst pep- talk that was ever given in history.’’ A chortle slipped out of his lips,   
‘’Well, at least I got you to smile,’’ I nodded, agreeing to his statement. My eyes perused over his features, a smile appeared on my face as I saw a wet stain on his black shirt. ‘’Sorry for blemishing your T-shirt.’’ I said, half smiling, half crying while pointing at the wet stain. ‘’It doesn’t matter, as long as you stopped crying,’’ he said, with a grin on his lips. I wiped my tears away again before meeting his eyes. ‘’Well, you have a pleasant demeanor.’’ 

He ran his fingers through my hair before pressing his lips to my forehead, lingering a little while before pulling away. My lips curved into a grin as my fingers tangled into his hair. We stayed there for a minute, him making my laugh he telling his bad jokes. I was not just being polite. But something about him made me laugh.

After he made sure I was fine, he walked my back into my house, though I was staggering back the entire time. He gave me a good night kiss and drove off into the night, looking dashing as ever.


	9. Facebook Stranger

Louis POV

The sunlight hit my face, making me grimace from the direct sunlight. It was dazzling, it hurt my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and opened my eyes slowly, taking a minute to observe the room. It wasn’t mine… that’s for sure but whose was it? It seemed familiar yet it’s just like that thing that you always see but never ever remember. Firm arms were wrapped around me as I heard a familiar voice from behind. ‘’Wake up, sunshine.’’ He said, planting a kiss in my feathery hair. I sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going to be good, turned myself reluctantly facing him, preparing myself to leave—with some lame excuse.

But as soon as I saw the person in front of me, my eyes widened and mouth agape. It was Zayn. Oh. My. God. Well, I’ll be damned. I opened my mouth to talk but I was cut off by him. ‘’Before you say anything, I just want to say that… I liked you for quite some time now and I know that you might think that I’m your best friend only. I shouldn’t have drowned myself in alcohol last night, instead I should’ve taken care of you, made sure that you were fine. I hope that this will not affect our relationship, if you don’t want to—we can just go back to being friends, nothing will happen. I don’t want things between us become awkward.’’ He said, avoiding his eyes from meeting mine. 

I couldn’t say that, I couldn’t just blurt it out to him. What the hell was I going to say? ‘’Oh sorry but last night was a mistake, let’s be friends again?’’ I mentally slapped myself. I knew that Zayn always have had a crush on me yet I still led him on, even the feelings weren’t mutual. 

Before he would start apologizing—which I was a hundred percent sure he would, I crashed my lips onto his, feeling him respond and smiling into the kiss. It was heated but before he started deepening the kiss, I pulled away, meeting his warm, loving eyes. He brushed is fingers through my hair as I felt his warm embrace tighten around me. 

I. Am. So. Damned. 

 

Kill me now.

 

*** 

 

I hesitated before knocking on Evelyn’s door, but I banged on it anyway, to my surprise the door swung open immediately, a not-so-welcoming smile greeted me. It was 7 in the morning after all. I invited myself into her room, walking inside reluctantly. Yep, she was gonna freak when I tell her, stupid Louis. I mentally smacked myself. ‘’Uh-oh. The walk of shame.’’ I rolled my eyes at her statement. I bit my tongue as she laid back down onto the bed, her hair still messy like she has been tossing her hair around the place for an hour. ‘’What do you want.’’ She asked, though it sounded more like she was yelling at me. I sat myself on the edge of her bed as I mumbled,’’ Yeah… Umm I kinda slept with Zayn last nigh—‘’ my sentence hadn’t even finished before Evelyn popped up from the bed. ‘’NO! Oh my God! Why the hell would you do that?’’ Evelyn practically shrieked. ‘’BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK!’’ She let out an exhausted sigh as she fell back onto the bed, sinking into it. ‘’Please tell me this is some shenanigan or something.’’ I shook my head. She sighed when her phone rang on her nightstand but she remained her form. ‘’Aren’t you gonna take that?’’ she shrugged and I sauntered over to her phone, that’s when it stopped ringing. I loathed it when it does that. I mean for God’s sake, can’t they just wait for a second longer? I saw that the missed call was from Dylan… along with 27 missed calls by him.

‘’Ouch, hating on Dylan now are we?’’ She rolled her eyes. I flopped my arse on the chair next to her, tilting my head to the side while looking at her. ‘’Wanna talk about it?’’ She sighed once again, rubbing her temples as he began telling me the whole thing.

 

*** 

 

My eyebrow was cocked up as I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence. ‘’Well—Umm that’s quite something for one to take in.’’ she nodded and I shot her a crooked smile. He clicked her tongue and let out a puff of air. I think we both just sat there, on the bed, glancing at everything but each other. Then I busted out laughing, and so did she.

But the thing was, nothing was funny. We just laughed because of the unpleasant silence and we both stopped guffawing and glanced oddly at each other. Well… sitting in uncomfortable embarrassing silence is ALWAYS a good way to spend a day…

After minutes of awkward silence, which seemed more like hours, her phone rang. It practically jumped up to get the phone on the table. A smile appeared on her lips for the entire time she was on the phone.

‘’So who was it?’’ She shrugged. ‘’No one.’’ I pushed myself off the couch, landing on my butt. I gasped a little due to the pain and said,’’ well, that no one character sure made you smile like a child when their mother final promised to buy them ice-cream.’’ She rolled her eyes. ‘’Stop prattling. Anyway, I gotta go, uh… meeting a friend.’’ I nodded as my mouth shaped into an “O” and with that, she grabbed her keys on the desk and slipped out of the house.

At that exact moment, I had a crazy idea to go on facebook to meet strangers. Eve was usually the one who goes on facebook to meet strangers, not me. I was usually the one who told her that it was dangerous, of course I never persuaded her, it was usually the other way round, her with her glib mouth actually made me want to go online. Hmm… this outta be riveting.

I made an account, name as: ‘’Damian Williams’’. It sounded pleasant and fun I guess? I had no idea what I was doing. I used Evelyn’s ex as my profile picture. Hell, that was not a pretty ending when they ended. Well, I enjoyed it a lot, seeing them play pranks on each other, but I guess you can say that they ended pretty badly and there’s no way in hell he would come back to town so using his picture is fine I guess. 

I added random people on the internet and sent a “hey” to a few dozen of people. I didn’t add too many though, Eve always said that Facebi*ch deletes your account if they think that you’re a fake, and when you add too many people, they assume that you’re fake. 

A notification notice popped up, one of them replied my text, his name was Jack Mason.

Jack Mason: Hey! What’s up?

Damian Williams (Me): Nuffin much, just chilling with friends. No, I lied, bored out of my mind .-.

Jack Mason: Haha I totally know what you’re feeling bro. Not to be rude or anything but do I know you? o.O

Damian Williams (Me): It’s fine and FYI, no you don’t know me. I just had the sudden urge to talk with a random stranger? 

Jack Mason: Haha it’s fine, I totally get it. Sooooooooo what’s new in life? Just saw your post about how you’re ashamed of what you did?

Damian Williams (Me): Ugh… Yeah, I am ashamed. It’s kinda hard to explain? I mean, I shouldn’t have slept with someone.

Jack Mason: Okay… Well, why is that?

Damian Williams (Me): Well, it’s kinda complicated I guess. The person I slept with is my best friend but I sorta like another person.

Jack Mason: Dude, I can’t help you. All I can say is, just do what you want, YOLO, right? No regrets.

Damian Williams (Me): Yea… I guess so. So anything you need help with? I just bored you with my own personal problems so it’s my turn to listen now ^^

Jack Mason: Nah, I’m fine. I just miss someone, that’s all.

Damian Williams (Me): Ohh I’m sorry I guess? I don’t really know what to say since I don’t know what happened .-. 

Jack Mason: Told ya m’fine. :) Sorry, I gotta run now, gotta get ready for a stupid fancy dinner. 

Damian Williams (Me): It’s okay, have fun?

Jack Mason: Highly doubt it but ttyl. :) 

Damian Williams (Me): Kay, bye.

Jack Mason is offline.

Hmm well, that was fascinating, talking with random strangers

I plopped back down onto the sofa, lying on my stomach, eyes fluttered close. Then the phone rang. Well, that’s just perfect… I threw my head to the side, not even bothering to answer the phone, waiting for it to go to the machine. After what seemed like hours and hours of ringing, it finally made that “BEEP” sound that I have been dreading for so long. 

Then a familiar voice started talking.

‘’Umm hi. I don’t know if you’re avoiding my calls or what… But what does this mean? Like… Yeah, you know what I mean. Call me back when you have the time Lou.’’

Ugh! Damn. It was Zayn. I know I shouldn’t have led him on but I mean what the hell? I don’t wanna be single anymore. To this point, I don’t care if he’s a gorilla. I. Just. Don’t. Want. To. Be. Single.

I groaned in frustration as a million thoughts started to swim around in my head. 

What are you going to say to him? Are you going to tell the truth? What will he think of you? What if it comes out awkward? Will it wreck your friendship? What if this is just a stupid prank and you thought that he actually liked you? What—

‘’SHUT UP!!!’’ I bawled at the thoughts in my head.

I had no clue what to do. I think that I should probably talk with someone. I slipped off the couch and picked up the phone. My thumbs hovering over the buttons as my lips were pursed into a thin line. Then I dialed Eve’s phone number. Where the hell are you? Come on… pick up, pick up! 

Then it went to machine. 

I rolled my eyes and threw the phone onto the couch before sitting on it again, slipped my hand into my back pocket and fished out my mobile. I bit my lip harshly, feeling a little blood slide into my throat. I hovered over one’s phone number before pressing my thumb on it and call that particular person that I pondered so long whether to call or not.

After 15 minutes, my doorbell rang and I opened the door to be greeted by the person. I smiled as I crashed my lips onto his, not thinking at all. Just capturing the moment.

 

Niall’s POV

I turned my head, looking at Liam, he was shifting his weight from feet to feet, nibbling on the skin of his thumb—he might be a little old for biting on his thumb but it was so adorable.

‘’Li, don’t let the little problem fret you, okay? Just learn to let go—‘’ ‘’HOWCANILETGO?!’’ I rolled my eyes. ‘’It’s not that big of a deal. So you bumped into your ex and kissed me in front of her to seem like you’ve moved on.’’ I said, slumping on the couch. ‘’NO! It’s a terrible thing to do. I shouldn’t have done that, I am so sorry. And I’m so pathetic, I—‘’ I groaned in frustration. He was taking this way too far, I really didn’t care that he kissed me to not-to look bad in front of his ex, it’s perfect normal. I kind of liked it, to be honest. Feeling his soft lips against mine, moving in sync. 

Liam buried his face in his palms and I stood up from the couch, walking up to him, pulling his hands down, holding them in mine, skimming my lips over his knuckles, making him blush furiously. ‘’Hey, hey, it’s okay. For the last time, it’s fine, okay? Stop beating yourself up about it.’’ A smiled played at the corner of his lips before I leaned in, tilting my head slightly to the side, feeling his hot breath hitting my face. I pressed my lips against his’. He responded to the kiss, cupped my cheek as both out lips moved in sync, I smiled into the kiss when he locked his fingers into my blonde hair, taking a step closer to him, pulling him nearer to me. 

But alas, the perfect kiss always has to end. I flashed him a smile before pressing the phone to my ear, hearing Louis on the other line, asking me to go over to his—Eve’s place to be exact. I agreed and left with Liam. I was sure he didn’t mind Liam going to his place, right?


	10. A Little Truth About Everyone

Eddie’s POV

Evelyn laughed from the opposite of me, making me chuckle as well. We thought that this amazing day wasn’t going to end but alas the night chased the light away and the darkness took over the sky. 

We were strolling down the streets when a drunk guy ran into us. His hair was dyed blonde, bright blue eyes, he wore a Jack Will’s shirt, laughing hysterically by himself. Evelyn stepped closer to the stranger. ‘’Wait… Niall? Why are you drunk?’’ she asked, concerned wiping all over her face. He laughed as he responded,’’ I am drunk because I drank!’’ Another laugh slipped out of his mouth as he swayed the empty bottle in front of Evelyn’s face. 

She snatched the bottle from him, the “Niall” character cursing loudly at her before collapsing to the ground. I dashed over to him, kneeling down beside him. ‘’He passed out, had too much alcohol in his system.’’ Evelyn sighed and shook her head in disbelief. ‘’Well, we gotta carry him back to somewhere, we can’t leave him lying on the streets.’’ ‘’Yeah… Where are you gonna bring him though? Do you know where is his address?’’ She shook her head and exhaled again. ‘’Maybe we can ask someone? Take out his phone and call Liam or something, he would probably know.’’ I clicked my tongue as I looked at Evelyn. ‘’It’s 3 at night, do you think that he’s picking up?’’ She nodded as I scoffed. ‘’Who the hell is Liam anyway?’’ ‘’He’s just someone, okay?’’ she said, empathizing the last word. I walked closer to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She sighed once again and shook her head. 

 

*** 

 

I parked my car in front of the house as I walked into my house. I was being as soundless as I could, taking each step carefully, hoping that the wood wouldn’t creak as I step on the floor. It was exceedingly late and I knew that my parents were going to be extremely crossed when they see me. So my only chance is to slip into the room unnoticed.

 

*** 

 

Dylan’s POV

So there I was, strutting down the halls like I owned everything there. A smug look on my face as usual. I just stuffed a guy’s locker with trash—well, I didn’t really touch the trash though, the guys at the football team did, I didn’t. That would be embarrassing. This whole school is like little birds in my hands, I can strangle them anytime I wanted to. Everyone is practically MY bitch. My wish is their command. 

A nerdy kid practically jumped at the sight of me. I just felt… so powerful. Honestly, I felt like Jesus. The way everyone fears me, the way people give you gifts for no apparent reason at all. 

Then Evelyn came strolling down the hall, I signaled the guys behind me to fuck off and I walked up to her. She was laughing with friends and as soon as her friends saw me, they excused themselves. But she kept on walking, without smiling or even making eye contact with me. I clutched my hand around her wrist to block her way. She struggled from my grip, hitting furious at my chest for me to let go. ‘’Whoa whoa! What the hell, babe?’’ She continued skirmishing as I gently—well, as light as I could, pressed her against a wall, placing both hands on her sides, to prevent her from running away. ‘’Get. Away. From. Me!’’ she yelled, hitting me every word. 

‘’Why the sudden hate?’’ I asked, confusion written across my face, eyebrows pulled together, lips pursing together. ‘’We’re over. Bye’’ she said, her eyes burning into mine, trying to struggle out of my grip. I slammed my lips onto hers’, thinking that she would melt under my kiss and drop the craziness to be honest. But she shoved me away and replied calmly,’’ Shut your stupid charlatan mouth and get the hell away from me! Roz is a great girl, you should be with her, y’know, publicly? Instead of fucking her for half a year, even when we were dating.’’ And with that, she turned on her heels and started strolling off. I’d rather her just continue hitting me across my chest than using a tranquilizing tone. I groaned out of ire and slammed my fists onto the lockers, randomly shoving a guy into the lockers.

 

~Later that day at Lunch time~

 

‘’Oh my God! Why the hell would you do that? That’s grotesque!’’ Evelyn said, giggling at the last word. Ever since we broke up(well that’s only from this morning, but still) she doesn’t talk to me nor give me the chance to explain myself. Well, I can’t clarify myself—but still, that’s what people say in movies. 

I know that it probably sounds stupid, since I sorta cheated and all but I actually really like Evelyn. She’s fun, spontaneous, outgoing. I find her little quirks really cute. And the way she always uses words I don’t know—blows my mind. Sometimes I feel like I got the IQ of a baby penguin next to her, usually I would just hate the person that makes me feel stupid but I don’t mind her when she calls me stupid. I just stick my tongue out and leave it hanging out until she yells out gross

‘’You know that we’re gonna have a footie game today, right, mate?’’ Douglas’ words struck through my brain, making me jump back into reality. I then glanced over to the other side of the table, seeing Zayn asking Louis to open his mouth up, feeding him fries. How the hell could I miss that? I bet they’re doing all lovey dovey stuff. That’s when I felt a gush of anger ran through my veins. Seeing Louis, being overjoyed with his new—boyfriend—or soon to be anyways made me furious. He had EVERYTHING, didn’t he? Having a great best friend, Eve. Standing by him whatever happened. 

Yet, all I was left with was this ambitious brother who just exceled in everything, shining like a bright star, everyone just LOVED him. Had all his good looks, ever so dashing. You know what? I think I have been in one’s shadow for too long, letting other people shine as bright as they could whilst I was in the darkness, supporting them. Had anyone ever gave a damn about me? NO.

I stood up abruptly and flipped my tray over, making everyone look at me, their faces aghast. ‘’FUCK you LOUIS! You have everything, don’t you? With you boyfriend Zayn, a best friend standing beside you, your family loves you like you’re their only son.’’ I then turned to Evelyn, who was sitting there, not even bothered to look at me, rolling her eyes and taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

‘’And YOU! You think you can just do anything, don’t you? Being little miss perfect, waving your little obnoxious wand in the air, spreading glitter, acting like a fucking princess your whole damn life! Guess what? I ain’t putting up with your shit. Go fuck yourself. I can do whatever I want and you ain’t gonna get in my way. Fuck you’’ She threw her sandwich on the plate and stood up, still remaining calm. ‘’I have a perfect life? Do you even know what perfect means? You think that MY life is perfect? Do you even know me? My family is messed up for heaven’s sake.’’ She said, nudging the chair away and walked out of the canteen. It was awkward. All of them were finding sudden interest in their food on their trays, just fiddling with them. 

Well… that went great? Ugh! To be fair, I’ve actually never been to her house or seen her family before but seeing as she is in school, I’d say that her mom and dad loves her as if she was born a star, they care and do whatever pleases her. I can already know her whole life just by looking into her eyes.

 

*** 

I drummed my fingers against the wall. My arms were behind my back, supporting my weight as I leant against the wall, waiting for Louis’ appearance. 

A familiar feathery brown hair finally strolled out of the school, though Zayn nor Evelyn were nowhere to be seen… Hmm odd. Anyway, I walked up to him from behind, causing him to jump and flinch away. I scoffed at his ridiculousness, he stared at the ground, playing with the hem of his shirt as I talked. ‘’So, can you please tell me about Evelyn? What’s going on with her? Why did she suddenly acts all weird?’’ He sighed and rubbed his temples. ‘’Look Dylan, I think you oughta have a talk with her, like an honest one.’’ I was about to protest about not being honest with her but then I was cut off by my phone ringing. I swiped the screen to accept the call and pressed it against my ear.

 

~Later that day~

 

Niall’s POV

 

SO there I was, dashing around the corner, panting like a dog that has been running for 3 hours, I bumped into Evelyn and Liam. Liam didn’t have a happy look on his face, but he wasn’t sad either. His cheeks were flushed, one of his hands were slipped into the pocket of his jacket and the other one was held by Evelyn(though she was holding his wrist more than his hand). Evelyn was holding him more like she was a mother that was holding her child’s hand to avoid him sprinting off.

She took a step closer to me, dragging Liam behind as I automatically took a step backward. ‘’So, you wanna tell me WHY you have been dodging me since this morning you woke up still half drunk on my bed?’’ I swallowed and held my breath. This was exactly what I didn’t want to talk about. 

Evelyn let go of Liam’s wrist. He staggered up to me, saying,’’ Niall, we care—I care about you. What happened? I wish you would tell me why you got extremely drunk last night—wasted even.’’ 

Evelyn cleared her throat awkwardly. ‘’I’mma go now… Meeting someone in a toilet…. Yep’’ She said, popping out the “p” then turned on her heels and walked off.

‘’Li—I… it was just something stupid I did, okay? And I just felt the urge to… to drink.’’ His eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed to a line. ‘’What do you mean?’’ ‘’Well, yesterday, when we were at Louis’ place, you were sitting on the car when I went inside first, remember?’’ He nodded as I continued. ‘’Annnnd Louis told me that he called Zayn to his door and just kissed him even though that he doesn’t really like him. Uh—but that wasn’t the main point that he called me over. My brother, he—he’s getting married.’’ Liam hummed in reply and asked why wouldn’t I be happy for him. ‘’Liam, my brother and I… we aren’t exactly on good terms. Something happened and we just, don’t talk to each other anymore but’’ I sighed. ‘’But I thought that he somehow cared about me. Guess I was wrong since he didn’t even bother telling me he was getting married.’’ I said, burying my face in my hands, feeling the warmth of my palm connecting to my face. 

Liam wrapped his arms around me, my face buried in the nape of his neck, nuzzling into it. His embrace felt so… safe. It was like a shelter from the storm. No matter how bad my day was going, his hugs makes a smile appear on my face, a genuine smile. Don’t you think that it’s fascinating? How one person can just make you grin sheepishly and seems like the solution to every one of your formulas? How the whole world seems to stop when he talks to you? How his smile can be your motivation even when things are dark? And the only source of happiness just coming from that person?

Liam pressed a kiss to my forehead, making me smile like a fool. He slipped his hand into mine sending me butterflies as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

At that moment, everything seemed flawless. What I would give to let everything stay the same for all eternity.

 

Harry’s POV

‘’Y’know you could still ask him out, he’d definitely say yes.’’ Evelyn said, coming out from the stall, making me bounce ‘’What the hell? How did you get in the male’s loo?’’ she rolled her eyes. ‘’I always go in here…Wow, that sounded slutty, huh’’ I turned my back towards her, zipping my trousers. Thank God that I hadn’t peed yet, that would be so much more embarrassing than it is now.

‘’Anyway, what are you doing here?’’ She clicked her tongue and said,’’ well, I was bored and I was kinda hoping to bump into Luke, something he should know.’’ I was bewildered on what she was talking about. The little curious monsters in my brain did the rest. ‘’Whatcha’ talking about?’’ She hummed in reply. ‘’Let’s just say, something about his family.’’ ‘’Well, tell me. You can trust me,’’ ‘’Nah, he really should be the first to know, or Dylan in that matter.’’ 

I nodded to her statement. ‘’Right.’’ 

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ I shrugged and nodded. ‘’Why did you change all of a sudden? It’s kinda… well, eccentric. Coz people usually change over a holiday? Or over years, even. Not within a day.’’ I sighed. ‘’We can drop it if you don’t wanna talk about it.’’ ‘’Nope, it’s okay. It’s just that, I’m back to… to me I guess. Back to plain Harry. Marcel is… is kind of like an escape character you know? Fatigued with being Harry. But sooner or later your true colours shows.’’

‘’Yeah, I guess so.’’ 

‘’So I told you stuff, now I have a question for you.’’ 

‘’Shoot.’’ 

‘’What did you mean, at lunch time about having a messed up family?’’

She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. ‘’My father’s an alcoholic that left my 5 brothers and me when I was three. My mom… well, she’s a drug addict and I have no idea where both of them are now, honestly. My dad… he wasn’t always like this, he was a lawyer and my mom was a doctor. Then my dad cheated and my whole family went downhill. But when my dad cheated, Matthew, my fourth elder brother was born and our family broke down. My elder brothers, Adam, Arthur, Josh and Matthew went to live in an uncle’s apartment. After a while, my mom and dad hooked up again, but they weren’t junkies at the time, she gave birth to my brother William and I. Will and I lived in a mansion til I was three and somehow they broke up again and became alcoholics and drug addicts. Then I lived in an orphanage and things were most certainly not pretty, I lived there until I was 5. Adam turned 18 that year and he adopted me. After that, it was just plain struggling with life he somehow became a lawyer and we were on our feet again.’’

I nodded, he shifts his weight from feet to feet. Then it was awkward. ‘’Sooooo I better get going now. Yep’’ I said, popping out the “p” in the yep. Then with that, I spun around and walked off. Well, that’s always a fun way to end a conversation….

I knew he was going to ask how I could afford studying in this school,that is exactly why I walked off as quick as I could.

 

Liam’s POV

How you ever had the feeling that you’re just falling? Falling down in million miles of darkness? That’s what I felt. I felt like I had this titanium armor, shielding me from the world, I may seem all happy, jubilant with life, all smiles and laughs. 

But the truth is, that is just a little show I put on for everyone. I didn’t need everyone to know what kind of a person I am. 

Tears starting to sting at the back of my eyes, blurring my vision as I took in a deep breath, licking my dry lips. My breathing became uneven as I tried to put on my best smile on my face. I couldn’t wallow in self pity, I try to stand tough even though my heart is bleeding inside.

My world is crumbling down. The only thing, I am good at, well—sort of good at, English is getting worse. I just know that it is. Even though struggle to put on an act that I’m fine but the truth is, I am failing. As hard as I try to cover up my life, the harder it hurts when I finally fall on the ground. 

Transferring to a new school was really hard at first, trying to get to know others, keep up with the grades… Despite the fact that I know a lot more of people now, in this new environment, I can never find someone who really understands me. Harry… he’s broken himself, Niall, is a little too gullible. And that leaves me, the Liam with an optimistic personality with a grin on his face when in reality, my world is crumbling down.

I am so… so empty. The armor is decaying and the show I put on is slowly crushing into pieces. Once they collapse, everyone will see how poignantly   
Hollow I am.

And that’s when I knew that I had to start to get myself together. Start living life and not letting the days just pass by. I admit, I needed help, I needed help to get back on my feet, I needed someone who wouldn’t judge me, I needed a person to talk to, I needed someone to encourage me to go on and most importantly, I needed someone to understand.


	11. The Big Fancy Dinner

Louis’ POV

 

Jack Mason: Haha you’re hilarious!

Damian Williams(Me): Nooooo I am most certainly NOT!

Jack Mason: Whateves you say, babes XDXD I know you are and there’s no denying that.

A blush made it’s way up to my cheeks as I saw him calling me “babes”. He is so adorable. Isn’t it funny how just a simple text can make your heart beat so much more faster?

Damian Williams(Me): Well, aren’t you just glib?

Jack Mason: :p Maybee XDXD Anyway, where is that roommate/friend of your’s that you refuse to tell me her name?

Damian Williams(Me): She’s out.

Jack Mason: Seriously? Again? With her boyfriend? She’s kinda mean, isn’t she? Leaving you alone all bored and stuff XD

Damian Williams(Me): She’s mean sometimes. But she’s my bestie and only I can insult her so watch your tongue :D But seeing that you’re cute, I’mma let you pass this time.

Jack Mason: Thank you, sire. 

I laughed at his reply. Smiling sheepishly at his text and a knock was heard on the door.

Damian Williams(Me): Umm someone’s here, ttyl

Jack Mason: Yea and I have a fancy dinner to get to… again, tc.

And with that, I shoved my phone under the cushions and sprinted to the door, swinging the door wide open without looking through the peephole on the door. It was Zayn, smiling ever so brightly, leaning in closer. I intentionally slanted my body closer to him, bringing my lips onto his. His arms were wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck, I felt him tugging onto my hair, ruffling it around a little. Before things got too heated, I pulled away, closing the door after he stepped inside, avoiding his gaze.

‘’So, are you ready to go on our date together?’’ My eyes widened. ‘’Wha-what do you mean?’’ I asked, my voice came out a whisper at the end. ‘’You DO remember that we’re going out tonight, right?’’ I let out a nervous chuckle. ‘’Well, Uh—I… I kind of have plans already?’’ Disappointment was written all over his face, dimming his features momentarily and I pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.

‘’Sorry babe,’’ I said, he sighed and nodded whilst suddenly compelled with the sleeve of his shirt, tugging onto it. I placed my finger on his chin and tilted his head up, making him look into my eyes before smashing our lips together.

When he started to open his mouth in the kiss, I immediately pulled away and made my way up to my room without even mumbling a word to Zayn. I stripped and put on the outfit that I hung up. A white Jack Wills shirt, suspenders and tight red pastel trousers. I looked into the mirror and tilted my head to the side before walking down the stairs and meeting Zoe—the really compassionate girl on the way down. ‘’Master Zayn is... gone.’’ Her voice grew weaker at the end. I shrugged and leaned against the wall and my lips twitched downwards for a slight second before saying,’’ meh, it’s fine. Thanks Z’’ she smiled and you could see that it looked like that suddenly a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. I thought that she might have thought that I would be mad or somethin’ but I simply didn’t give a damn. 

 

~Later that night~

 

‘’Thank you all for your generous donation…’’ the MC started talking after everyone has donated. ‘’Wait, E, I still don’t understand, why didn’t you take Eddie as your date? You guys are practically inseparable now.’’ A laugh was slipped out from her parted lips as she shook her head. ‘’He doesn’t like these kinds of events. Not really his kinda thing.’’ I nodded at her statement. 

‘’Well, these kind of events are really dull, to be honest,’’ I said, scanning my eyes across the room. She rolled her eyes. ‘’Well, to be honest, I don’t really have a choice to come here or not and YOU are coming with.’’ I threw my head back and sighed. Nothing good ever comes out of these events. Usually something dramatic happens or well—nothing at all, and that’s always fun. 

I pulled out the buzzing phone out of my jacket’s pocket and skimmed my eyes over the text. 

Jack Mason: KMN. This is THE most boring event EVER

Damian Williams(Me): Tell me about it, I was, well still AM forced to one. OMG KMN KMN

Jack Mason: Hang on there, sweetcheeks.

Damian Williams(Me): You too, babe ;)

Jack Mason: Hmm flirty ;)

Damian Williams(Me): And you’re cheeky

Jack Mason: Haha maybe I AM 

Damian Williams(Me): You OBVIOUSLY ARE

Jack Mason: Hey! I ain’t THAT cheeky

Damian Williams(Me):Haha XDXD

 

~An Hour and a Half Later~

 

‘’Yo! BRO! Vaz’happinin’?’’ A thick Irish accent was heard before an arm was slung around my shoulder. ‘’You sound NUFFIN like Zaynnnnnn’’ I said, a chortle coming out of my lips. And that is when I saw it, the angel coming down from heaven, sent by God himself, I could literally see the dazzling light shining above him, brightening his features, looking ever so hypnotizing. 

I felt this sudden urge for me to just jump on him, grind onto him, sucking bruises into his neck, making him moan my name over and over again, run my fingers through his hair, tugging onto it, caressing his thigh…

Maybe I was just drunk but I felt someone giving me a push towards him and telling me to just go for it. I walked up to him, gave him a wink and wrapped my arms around him, slow dancing. ‘’What are you doing LouBear?’’ Harry asked, eyebrows raised, clearly surprised but still hugging his arms around me, slow dancing. ‘’We’re dancing,’’ I said, making him spinning me around. ‘’But there’s no music.’’ I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him a quick peck on his cherry lips. A smirk played on the corner of my lips as I said,’’ Well then, imagine something… hmm romantic or sexy…’’ I leaned in and pressed my lips on the skin behind his ear, sucking onto it, earning a groan from him. I found myself tugging onto the collar of his shirt and rubbing myself onto him—more like grinding on him. One of my hands made it’s way to his chest, tracing my fingers across it.

I pushed him into the disabled toilet and closed the door after him coming inside, pressing him onto the door, my grip released from his collar, I pulled away for a second to look into his eyes, observing the green orbs deeply, feeling myself pour into him and then locked my lips onto his again, both our mouths opened, both of our tongues slipping into each other’s, exploring each other’s mouths before interlocking our tongues together, fighting for dominance. I pulled away from the kiss and sucked a really big hickey into his neck, actually… sucking multiples of lovebites into his neck. Then I wrapped my legs around his wait, he placed his massive hands onto my buttocks, squeezing it and a moan escaped from my lips. I felt my skinning trousers were starting to grow tight, his hand was starting to stroke my member through the fabric as I let out a loud moan. My breathing started to hitch as he rolled down my trousers. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and a blonde Irish boy was standing before me, his eyes were as wide as ever and I immediately pulled up my trousers, burying my face into Harry’s neck, hiding my face. I didn’t look at Harry—or anyone else in that matter but I was pretty sure his was as flushed as mine was.

 

~In the meantime~

 

‘’NO! NO!’’ Liam screamed at the top of his voice. ‘’Get away from me! I’m sorry!’’ Tears were streaming down his face freely as he toss and turned in his sleep. ‘’Liam…’’ Luke called out, trying to wake him up. With a sudden push, rolling Liam over to his side, he shot up from the couch and dashed to the bathroom. Luke, was kneeling next to Liam, looking befuddled. 

Luke walked into the W.C. reluctantly as he didn’t know what do or say, really. He has never been the one to comfort others. Sobs were heard from a stall and he took a deep breath before sliding down onto the ground, leaning against the door of the stall. Luke’s mind was filled with how many times people have peed or puked onto the floor and now his tush was on the ground, sitting on the sickening things. 

He tried to push his thoughts away by concentrating on Liam, who was weeping hysterically on the other side of the stall. ‘’It’s just a bad dream, Li.’’ He said, but the only response he got was whimpering from Liam. ‘’Please just open the door, please’’ And again, no other reply other than weeps. Luke repeated himself once again, and to his hopes, the lock clicked open, revealing a Liam sitting down on the floor, his head against the wall of the stall. Luke slid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, not saying anything since he really didn’t know what was going on. The only thing he could provide Liam now was comfort, and the only way to give him that is hugging him and through the hugs, silently telling him that everything is okay.

Liam was clutching onto the collar of his shirt tightly, forming crinkles but he didn’t mind. He also drew soothing circles onto Liam’s shirt, since he didn’t really know what he needed to do. Liam’s breathing started to even out and the sobs started to decrease. 

Luke smiled at his “accomplishment” (though it hardly was one) and he pushed himself off the ground, brushing invisible dust off his bum before taking out his hand, and pulling Liam off the floor. 

He took Liam’s hand in his own and led him out of the event, straight out of the doors. Liam’s tears were still rolling down his face silently. 

Luke gave Liam a sympathetic smile as he tilted his head, looking at Liam. Liam kept his gaze onto his sneakers, not taking his eyes off them. ‘’Look, I’m not usually the advice giver or the listener of the group so… you want me to fetch Eve? She’s kinda the role of the advice giver.’’ Luke said, still looking at Liam. ‘’Nah, it’s—it’s fine. M’fine. I—I just—‘’ a sob escaped his lips, cutting him off. Luke pulled Liam into a hug, Liam just cried into his shirt. Luke might not be a psychiatrist but he knew perfectly well that a nightmare wouldn’t cause so much tears. 

 

Niall’s POV

‘’Wha—what are you doing? Louis... aren’t you with Zayn?’’ I asked even though I knew what was going on. Both of them didn’t answer me, I just simply turned around and walked out of the toilet.

I heard a running footsteps behind which made me pick up my speed. 

I roamed out of this building and saw Luke hugging a crying Liam, kissing the top of his head. I felt anger rush through my veins, lighting up this fire in me, burning me inside out. On top of that, a gush of sadness covered me up, I didn’t understand why Liam would rather tell Luke about his problems than giving me the burden. I chewed on my bottom lip, pushing back a few tears threatening to fall. But I remained my post, seeing Liam leaning and kissing Luke. My heart dropped the second their lips grazed. Did me being with him mean nothing to him?

My heart told me to walk up to Liam and ask him what was going on, my mind told me to punch Luke but my legs had it’s own thoughts since I was now back inside the building, shoving Harry and Louis out of the way, they tried to halt me but failed miserably. 

‘’Niall, what’s wrong?’’ Evelyn asked with a concern lace in her voice. I collapsed into her arms, tears running down my cheeks freely. I gripped onto her shirt, sobbing into the crook of her neck. She patted my hair and hushed me. I know you might think that I’m crazy, but I love Liam. Have been for a long time. But… how Liam fitted into Luke’s arms perfectly, made my heart clench. Like he ripped my heart out of my chest, ripped it into pieces, the pieces shredding all over the place, everything had been a lie. I just fell under his spell, not once did he ever cared about me. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss had been fake. He faked it. He was a pretty darn good liar to have me believing that he loved me. Actually, I’ve never believed that he loved me, but there was always this tiny fragment in me that always had hope. Now the hope is gone, crushed by this overwhelming darkness. 

I was angry, I was sad, I was miserable. I wanted revenge and with that, I pushed Evelyn back and searched for revenge. I didn’t want my heart to be the only one broken today. Other people will suffer. I heard Evelyn, Louis and Harry calling my name but I ignored them completely. A smirk played against my lips as the thought hit me.

Everyone sees me as this sweet, little innocent leprechaun but I know more than they think.


	12. Your Happy Ending Crushes Mine's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I still don't know if anyone's actually reading this but I am posting it anyways XDXDX

~The Next Day~

 

Niall’s POV

I woke up with muscular arms wrapped around me. My horizon was slightly blurred, looking up at the unfamiliar male next to me. I gently pushed his arms off me and glanced around the unfamiliar room. I grabbed a duvet laying on the bed and wrapped it around my waist since I was naked. I slipped off the bed and shivered at the contact of the cold floor and my bare feet. It was Sunday and the clouds were heavy, looking like it was about to rain. 

I wondered would God be ever so kind and use lightning to strike people who doesn’t deserved to be happy? Just ending their life because they have had enough of happiness. 

A smirk made it’s way to my lips, I was glad with what I did last night. 

It’s going to be a hard day for Harry, Louis, Zayn, Evelyn, Dylan… but most importantly, it’s going to be fucking difficult day for Luke. I grimaced at the name Luke. Ugh! Even his name sounded exceptionally stupid. 

Today is going to rot for him. But this is just the beginning. 

As for Liam, well, I’ve got something better planned for him.

And that is exactly why I am going to play sweet little innocent Niall.

My clothes were scattered across the hallway, I picked them up and put them on on my way out.

And that, is how I left the stranger’s house.

 

Evelyn’s POV

 

Okay, I admit, it was fucking terrifying meeting Eddie’s family. Guess who’s idea was it? For me to meet his family?

I took in a deep breath and knocked on their door, Eddie was the one who swung the door open. A smile appeared on his lips and he leaned in, kissing my cheek, making my heart flutter. Isn’t it funny? It seemed like we kissed for a thousand times but every smile, every laugh, every touch, every kiss still made my stomach tied into a knot, like butterflies rhapsodizing in my abdomen.   
The house was warm and cozy, the sunlight was shining through the cleansed windows, there were navy blue cushions on the sofa, a vase of long fresh grasses that say in the centre of the dining-room, the ripple folded curtains tied up, the room’s color scheme is comfortable. 

I didn’t know why but the place seemed familiar. It was one of those places you get déjà vu ‘s. But as you tried to search for the fragment of your memory, it seems to be hidden behind thick, dark walls. 

Eddie held my hand in his and pulled me into the house, led me into the dining room. 

A woman stood in front of me, wide grin spread across her face as she embraced me. ‘’Hi, you must be Evelyn. Eddie has been talking about you… a lot. You look even better in person! I’m his mom, Sarah’’ I returned the smile and tugged some of my hair behind my ear, smiling at the fact that Ed has been talking about me. ‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sarah.’’ Next to Sarah was a tall man with short grey hair, an expensive suit with a blue tie hanging from his neck, he spoke up. ‘’Hi, I am Eddie’s dad, my name is Aiden and it’s a pleasure to meet you. You know that you are the first girl that has ever stepped foot into this household, right?’’ I let out a breathy chuckle at his statement and shook my head. I buried my face in my palms, Eddie removed my hands from my face and looked at me, kissing my forehead, my hands resting on his chest. I could’ve sworn I saw a frown flashed across Mrs Robinson face before a somewhat fake grin replaced the grimace. 

Not long after, we sat at the table and fancy food was cooked by the hardworking maids. ‘’So, tell me about yourself, Evelyn.’’ ‘’Uh—Well, I-I’m from Leeds and uhh—I like writing and psychology. I have five brothers, Adam, Arthur, Matt, Josh and William?’’ I said, which came out more like a question. I could see the fire burning in Mrs Robinson eyes for a brief second before her eyes curved into a smile. She stood up abruptly. ‘’I’m going to get some pi—‘’ her sentence was cut by a male figure standing at the doorway of the dining room. ‘’Wha—what are you doing here?’’ Dylan asked. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ I shot back. 

I definitely didn’t want to see Dylan. For heaven’s sake. Can’t I get a day off where I can’t see him? ‘’I live here.’’ Dylan said, eyebrows furrowing. 

‘’Eve, now back to my question.’’ He said, his voice soft. He has never been rude or mean to me, I guess that was why I thought he was tolerable. I opened my moth but not a single word had I managed to find to roll off my tongue. Eddie stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back. ‘’Oh you guys know each other?’’ he asked. I nodded, slowly. ‘’Yeah, in fact just two days ago, we were dat—‘’ ‘’We’re close friends, we hang out quite often.’’ I said, cutting him off. 

‘’Well, didn’t you tell Dy that you’re dating?’’ ‘’Wha--??’’ confusion swept over Dylan’s face. ‘’Yeah, Eve is my girlfriend.’’ Eddie said whilst kissing the top of my head. ‘’She’s your girlfriend?’’ Dylan asked, his face still astonished. ‘’Yeah, why? You seem… I don’t know, surprised?’’ ‘’I-I just need some air.’’ He said, leaving the dining room. I followed him out of the dining room, leaving perplexed Eddie behind. 

 

Dylan’s POV

There are no words in the whole wide universe to describe what I was feeling. It was anger, confusion, and sadness, betrayal all boiled up inside of me. I thought somehow Evelyn and I could be together. I thought she was just moody and that’s why she acted that way. A part of me, always and I mean always believed that we would be together. But seeing that it’s Ed that she left me for, she’s never ever coming back. Ever. 

But then Ed always has to come, doesn’t he? He has to take everything. Just because his perfect life wasn’t enough. Sometimes I wonder if he did this on purpose, snatching everything away from me, leaving me alone, all hollow, empty and nothing left, until I am ripped to shreds. 

Everyone always preferred him. My parents, friends, neighbors, relatives… Everyone. Now, he has to take the one thing that I treasured the most. Yeah, I mean I cheated but I am sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I had a time turner, the one from Harry Potter and change the past because this is no the future I want. You know how you always thought that when you grew up, you were just going to get a nice girl, and live out your entire life? Well, Evelyn is the nice girl and she’s not mine. I don’t get my happy ending. But the question is, why? What have I done to not deserved to be loved back? What have I done to have such a miserable life? What have I done to be in line for living in one’s shadow my entire life? 

Why? 

That was the only pondering in my mind. Why? Have you ever thought how a simple word, containing three alphabets can be so confusing? The meaning can be so deep yet no one could fully understand? 

You see, my heart wasn’t ripped apart, no. Eddie decided not to tear it apart, no. He decided to stab me until I’m numb. Always when my wounds are healing from his show-offs, he just loves to stab me in the heart once again. And that’s like eternal bleeding. I scream, I yell, I bawl. But no one hears me, my calls for help was covered by the sound of cheers for Eddie. The cheers for him winning a maths competition, the cheers for him for being the champion in swimming, the cheers for him for coming in first in a race, the cheers for him getting the 1st in everything. 

I’ve always felt like a ghost, just drifting around, being invisible. Maybe that’s why I want attention, that’s why I wanted to be heard, I wanted someone to notice me, recognize my pain, heal my wounds, make me stronger. 

But you never can get attention getting the highest mark in the school, you can never get attention answering all of the teacher’s questions in class. No, yu can only earn people’s notice by doing something they all fear, and if that is what I have to do, then I have no choice but to be a little demon at school, maybe then they will see me. 

‘’Dylan…’’ Evelyn called my from behind, making my heart melt as she said my name. How can one’s voice be so sweet, innocent but has the power to kill a person just by a look? 

‘’Can you please just… leave me alone? The last person I wanna see now is you,’’ I said, not caring if I was rude or not. A sharp intake of breath was heard before the clicking of her heels moved further away. 

The doorbell rang and I trudged to it, not bothering to peek through the peephole on the door. As I swing the door open, a fist made contact with my cheek. 

 

Zayn’s POV

Well, this was most certainly NOT the best day for me, why? Because of Louis. I really want to believe that Louis actually likes me, I really do but sometimes you can see the vacant look in his eyes when I’m talking. It’s like he doesn’t even care about me or what I’m talking because he’s far far away in his land of daydreams. 

But when Harry talks, he pays full concentration, laughs at even the most stupid thing Harry says, even though it is the lamest thing ever said. The way Louis’s eyes would twinkle when Harry is around, the way he moves unconsciously closer to him when he’s next to Louis. But the worst part of it all, was Harry did the exact same thing. 

My heart dropped at the thought of that. It’s feels like you’re suffocating under water and you can’t breathe anymore. But when you’re actually underwater and suffocating, that would be so much better because at least you’ll get to die and your suffocation would end. How does it feel when you give your heart to someone you love so dearly only to have it not returned? I knew I was losing Louis and I could do nothing about it. I’ve tried and I’ve tried and I’ve tried. But nothing works. What about Harry? Well, he never did anything and Louis is practically hypnotized. 

You see, I can actually see through Louis’s lies. His lips purses a little and he holds in a breath when he does so. So every time he is lying, I actually know but I played along anyway. 

When my sisters were younger, I used to read story books to them every night, cooing them to sleep. I would read how the prince always gets the princess, how they would have the most amazing kiss and how they could live happily ever after. Only this is real life and there is no happy ending for me. There never was. A part of me always knew Louis didn’t like me but I thought… I thought if I tried hard enough, if I loved him more, if I cared for him more, he would love me back. But that isn’t the case. Day by day passes and Louis’s affection for me grows lesser and lesser. 

My brain told me to break the kiss when Louis smashed his lips with mine but my heart told me to continue it on, it lied to me. It told me that maybe a part of him actually liked me but was too bashful to show it. I should’ve neglected my heart and followed my brain. Once again, I had fallen victim to my deceiving heart. 

I would give anything to not get the phone call from Niall last night. 

Anything.

I know the end of mine and Louis’s relationship was coming to an end but I wasn’t going to end it alright, I didn’t want to move on, not one part of my wants to move on. I am going to treasure Louis and I’s relationship till the end. Savor every moment of it, even though I know that Louis’s heart isn’t with mine.


	13. You've Gotta Choose

Zayn’s POV

I cannot believe what Louis is doing. For heaven’s sake! We agreed to hang out and he spends his time texting Harry? Okay, I knew he was going to cheat on me sooner or later but I didn’t think he was going to act all lovey-dovey in front of my face. 

Louis giggled at his phone, looking at a text, or so I think. 

‘’Hey, babe… who are uhh—who are you texting?’’ I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He blushed and took a glimpse of himself, then looked back down at the screen of his phone. ‘’He is such a cheeky lad, he is adorable in every way.’’ Louis said, unable to keep a smile off his face. 

I gave him a forced chuckle which—usually he would be able to see through but he was too caught up with his phone and giggling at it.

I tried to neglect Louis chuckling at what stupid Harry says, half the time it isn’t even funny yet he still laughs. I never understand that. 

I felt blood boil under my skin, as I stood up from the couch, swearing under my breath and shook my head. Louis finally snapped out of his phone texting with his preciously little Harry and finally looked at me.

‘’What’s wrong sweetie?’’ I huffed and walked away, only to be held back by Louis, his arms snaked around my torso. ‘’Jealous babe? You’re so hot when you’re jealous.’’ Even though his head was resting on my shoulder and his lips pressed to my neck, I was still a little angry. I avoided him and looked at the side, he continued hugging me from behind, then he starting sucking on my neck, I threw my head back and bit my bottom lip harshly. 

He found my sweet spot almost instantly, biting onto it, a groan escaping my lips. He spun me around and attacked me with his lips crashing onto mine, I responded back with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth as mine did the same, our tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. He slipped his hand under my shirt as I pulled him closer, our tongues both fighting for dominance. He leaped up a little, wrapping his legs around my torso as he slipped a hand under my shirt, the kiss broke apart for a brief second when Louis took my shirt off, tossing it aside. I ran my fingers through his feathery hair, earning a groan from Louis. 

Everything was going fantastic, the kiss was fervent, his lips felt so good. 

Then his stupid phone rang. 

He jumped off my almost instantly and darted to his phone, picking it up and talking. I didn’t even have to ask, I knew it was Harry. 

With a groan of frustration, I pulled the shirt back over my body and stormed out of the door.

 

~The Next Day~

 

I strolled down the hall, completely alone. Louis hadn’t called me or even texted me since I walked out my own apartment. I sometimes even wonder whether he ever liked me or not. Maybe us dating isn’t such a good idea. 

It was everything I’ve ever wanted, Louis at my side, being called my boyfriend. But that was not the case. No, all I got was quick smiles from him and forced chuckles while he spends al his time with Harry and Evelyn. How does it feel when you love someone so dearly yet the only thing the person does to ever repay your love was a simple smile, not even caring about your thoughts, your emotions. He doesn’t even care about me, I left for the whole day and he didn’t even bothered to text me? I mean, how long does it take for him to text me? He didn’t even wanted to use a simple 15 seconds on me Yet, I was ready to die for him. Any second. How stupid of me. Thinking that he actually cared. 

I had music my first period, I took a random seat and slumped back onto the chair, Harry walked in with Louis—surprise surprise! I didn’t even had the courage to stand up to Harry trying to tear Louis away from him since they stuck to each other like glue. I was already defeated before the battle started, everything I hoped to fight for was already taken by him. 

My body didn’t have the strength to fight, my brain was telling me to let go but my heart clenched onto Louis, not willing to give in, yet slowly, I could feel myself dying. So I did the thing I knew best, to sing. 

The teacher always loved us to volunteer to sing so when my hand shot up to the air, a wide grin appeared on his face and let me sit on the piano chair, playing the piano, saying what needed to be said through a song. 

My fingers started moving at the black and white keys, they’ve always been my best friend, they were my way of expressing myself, words you can’t say, music and songs helps me to let the world see me, to feel my sorrow, to understand my pain.

And I played the only song I felt right, the song included everything that I couldn’t say. 

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Louis knew I was speaking to him through that song, he stood up abruptly and dashed out of the classroom, Harry chasing after him, shooting my daggers before leaving the room.

Let’s just say the atmosphere was really awkward after that.

 

Louis’s POV

I knew Zayn was blaming me, saying that he gave me his love yet I tossed it away? Maybe I was right, maybe I should just be with Zayn. He is so nice and sweet, he always cares for me, asks me about my feelings, that is all I can ask for. Zayn asks me where I am going to, he always looks out for me, that day he tackled Harry down because Harry was planning to tickle me and Zayn thought that he was going to hurt me or something. But it was hilarious though, me and Harry were—are still having a prank fight and Harry, being the extrememly adorable cheeky lad that he is, decided to tickle me. He is truly the most thoughtful, adorable, compassionate person I know. And his eyes, they’re just breathtaking. You can see everything through his eyes, whether he is happy, sad, or mad even. His eyes brightens up when he’s—

The hell? I was trying to think about GOOD THINGS about ZAYN. Not Harry. 

I don’t know where I was heading to though, I’m just walking aimlessly. Have you ever had that one moment where you feel like you’re such a slut? He was right, I do take his care, love for me for granted. I should do something, to repay him. 

Oh my God. 

I feel… like my life is heading directionless. What am I doing? I don’t have a clear way of where my life is going. I need to know what is going on, I need to foresee my future, I need to figure myself out—before I can date anyone, I need a break, I need... I need a guide, I need my best friend.

I drew in a shaky breath and shoved my hand into my back pocket, trying to fish out my phone. Where the hell is my phone? 

My eyebrows furrowed as I searched for it. That was until a strong pair of arms were wrapped behind me, and I relaxed almost immediately as I recognized the smell. The sweet smell of vanilla anywhere, I leaned back into his touch, inhaling his scent. His face was buried in the crook of Louis’s neck. Louis could feel the boy’s curls on his skin, tickling him slightly. 

Louis suddenly realized what he was doing and he pulled away, spun around, looking at the green orbs that he had grew fond of. ‘’Harry, I-I can’t do this. I-I need a break. We need a break.’’ Confusion was written al over Harry’s face before he asked,’’ what do you mean?’’ 

‘’Let’s take a break. A break from us. I need to figure myself out and you-you need to get your head clear.’’ I said, feeling the air leaving his lungs which I had no idea why that is. ‘’But M’fine. Boo, I think you need some time, I am sure where I am heading but are you?’’ I bit my bottom lip and shook my head reluctantly. ‘’Don’t worry, once you figured yourself out, I’ll be here, waiting for you.’’ he said, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

And with that, I turned on my heels and walked off, I didn’t go back into the music class. I needed to spend sometime by myself. 

 

~Lunch Time~

 

Dylan’s POV

Nothing could describe my feelings now, I don’t even know how I found the courage to sit here and not burst. 

*Flashback*

As I swung open the door, my face was punched. What the fuck? I glared at the person—who was Luke, standing right in front of me. Anger boiled in my veins, I had never been so angry in my life. Everything in my life was crumbling down and thank God that he wants to start a fight, because a fight he was going to get.

I punched his nose, crimson started to stream down his nose but I didn’t stop, I shoved him down onto the ground, kneeling him in the ribs, he groaned in pain and for a long time in my life, I felt glad. I felt glad that someone felt my pain, knew my sorrow, just understood how the hell it felt being me. Evelyn and Ed are eating me alive, killing m bit by bit and I was so glad that someone could feel my pain.

Luke struggled under my grip, he bit my hand, a yell slipped out of my mouth as he threw a punch at my sides, he pushed me against a wall, tears brimming in his eyes.

‘’What the fuck do you think you were doing fucking my girlfriend—well ex-girlfriend?’’ I scoffed in response and rolled my eyes. ‘’I can do whatever the fuck I want. Fuck off.’’ He let out a cold chuckle and shook his head. ‘’Well, you fucked up. And don’t even think that I’m going to help you raise the child.’’

‘’What?’’ I asked, completely perplexed. 

‘’Oh, the bitch didn’t tell you, huh? She’s prego. But don’t worry, you’re rich, right? M’sure you can pay whatever bills comes in your way.’’ And with that, Luke walked out.

I slowly slid down, my back against the wall, a shaky breath slipped through my chapped lips. Okay, well, he was right, I fucked up.

Everything around me seemed colorless, I don’t even care if the house was on fire, I didn’t care.

Have you ever had that moment where you just wanted to disappear? Forever? Maybe if you stayed in a corner long enough, you will be forgotten. I wish I would just fall off the face of the earth, I’ll be that something where you always walk passing by but you never noticed. Hell, I wish I was never born.

My hands started to tremble and my vision became blurry. My bottom lip started wobbling uncontrollably and I could feel delicate thin fingers on my shoulder and drawing soothing circles on my back. I leaned into the familiar touch as I sobbed.

Yes, I broke down crying.

Even though I promised that I never would be weak in front of others, I broke my promise to myself and I sobbed hysterically. 

I clutched onto her shirt as I sobbed. I was in pain as I sobbed. I hoped all my feelings drowned away as I sobbed.

And at that moment, I thought, what if… I died?

 

*Flashback ends*

‘’Dy.. I-I h-have something to t-tell you.’’ Roxanne said, her voice trailing off at the end. ‘’Huh?’’ Roxanne let out a nervous chuckle and asked,’’ do you… maybe wanna step aside for a second? T-To talk?’’ I scoffed and by this time, I noticed that everybody’s glances were on us. ‘’What? That you’re knocked up?’’ I asked, an annoyed expression plastered on my face. 

Roxanne was shocked—who couldn’t see that was most certainly blind. 

I rolled my eyes and slumped onto the chair. ‘’What? Do you seriously think that you can keep it a secret for so long?

I let out a deep breath and shook my head, keeping my gaze on the lunch tray in front of me. ‘’Rox, I…I’m going to be with you every step of the way, I’m going to go with whatever decisions you make. Whether you want to keep the child or get an abortion, I’ll be there.’’ I stated, flickering my eyes to Roxanne’s. 

A wide grin tugged on the corners of her mouth and she immediately flung her arms around me, she was bursting with joy to realize that I didn’t hug her back. 

Luke, was sitting there, slumped in his chair, Liam beside him, trying to comfort him. Honestly, in my opinion, the usual group that hangs out, is falling apart.

Seriously.

Tommo is getting confused with Z and Harry, Liam, well, he’s been acting all touchy with Luke, which I’m pretty sure Luke’s straight. I think that Liam just misses Niall. Niall, I seriously don’t know what the hell happened to the bundle of joy. He just totally flipped, suddenly a different person. Mel, well, she’s kind of jumping between herself and this super nice girl—which crept everyone out. Douglas, well… He’s been acting pretty weird and no one knew why. Eve, well, just the usual drama.

I wish everything would’ve just stopped in time, like a picture or a photo. It’ll forever stay that way. I wish time would’ve stand still before Harry Styles showed up, that’s when all the drama started. It’s all his fault. Everything was fine, everyone was happy until he came. 

He cannot just waltz in here and destroy everything. He has to pay. It was his fault that all this happened.

 

***

 

Evelyn and Louis was sitting under a tree, Louis lying on the ground whilst Evelyn reading a book about the history of France, which was pretty dull, to be honest but she is forcing herself to read the entire thing. 

‘’So, are we gonna talk are you going to sigh for the twentieth time in the last five minutes?’’ Evelyn said, a smile plastered on her face as she shut her book, tossing it to the ground and looked at Louis. Louis just looked up at her and sighed. ‘’So, lemme guess, you don’t know what you’re doing.’’ Louis nodded as he sat up, his back leaning against the tree. 

‘’I just—I don’t know what I’m headed in life. I am so confused and I just can’t do anything about it.’’ Evelyn nodded, locking her gaze on the ground whilst saying,’’ I think you should give things time. I think that you have to clear everything in your mind and see what you want. If you’re being completely honest, who do you like more, Zayn or Harry?’’ Louis immediately froze the minute he heard those names rolled off her tongue. He cleared his throat and began yanking the grass off the ground, finding sudden interest in it. He swallowed the lump at the back of his throat and shrugged. ‘’Y’know you can tell me, right? C’mon you know I’m not gonna tell anyone. To be honest, they won’t wait for you forever so if you completely neglect their feelings, your difficult situations, who do you like?’’ She asked, locking her gaze onto the boy who seemed to doubt telling her. She just gave the boy a little push off the doubt cliff. He gave in and shook his head. ‘’I-I think I like Harry? But I mean-i-it’s kinda unfair to Zayn.’’ He said, his voice so soft that it was barely audible. 

Evelyn nodded and smiled. ‘’Well then, be with Harry. Don’t swing both of them. It’s kinda well… slutty. And both Harry and Zayn will be hurt, not to mention so will you.’’ 

He nodded, agreeing. ‘’Okay,’’ he said, taking in a deep breath.

 

~Around 7 PM~

 

Evelyn sighed. ‘’I still don’t think it’s a good idea.’’ She stated her opinon about going on a double date with Harry, Louis and Ed with herself. It’s true, she got a bad gut feeling that this wasn;t going to end well. Her stomach twisted, she could just feel something was wrong. Maybe it was the smell in the air, maybe it was the way the car rolled up to the pavement, it was just something that seemed out of place.

Louis, as usual, was hyper and bubbly about going on a date with Harry. It’s their first official date together after all, he hasn’t told Zayn yet but he will, soon. Just…not now. He said that is was hard whatever crap but the truth is, he was just not ready to lose Zayn from his life.

Louis and Harry hopped onto the car, looking at each other lovingly, completely ignoring Eddie, who was driving and Evelyn, who was sitting beside him. 

Evelyn’s eyes grew heavy, her horizon was starting to get blurry and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

But before she could close her eyes, she noticed a car coming at her direction at full speed. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she yelled. The red car came closer, still having no intention at all to halt, it was racing towards her, she shut her eyes and hoped for the best. The headlights of the other car became clearer and brighter by second and she could do nothing but look at the car. Eddie heard her scream for help and at the last moment, he spun the driving wheel in the other direction, causing the unknown red car to crash into Eddie’s side. 

Evelyn ordered herself to wake up as she felt darkness starting to take over her. Open your eyes, open your eyes… she kept on commanding herself. She could feel the shattered glass against her bare skin, she could hear people’s screams, she could hear someone crying, yet she couldn’t open her eyes. It was like the ability to open her eyes were taken away from her, her eyelids weighted tons and there was no way possible for her to wake up.

She felt herself being dragged from the ground, the shattered glass weren’t there anymore, the ringing sound was slightly lower. A soft thud of noise came from next to her.

Evelyn was slowly slipping away from consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but there is, I'm sorry, I had an exam and that's the reason why I didn't upload for like... I actually don't know how long XDXD


	14. ''There is a matter that you might want to acknowledge''

Louis’s POV

 

I could hear beeping. A lot of beeping and someone yelling but it was all muffled. I heard Harry’s voice, calling my name. I felt something wet dropping onto my face yet it was like I couldn’t respond.

Then suddenly there came a bright light, coming towards me. I tried to run but a fist smacked me down. Then I saw him, just a male figure, hovering over me, slapping my cheek, leaving an angry red mark on it. Tears sprung free from the corners of my eyes, then he slapped my again. But before he could slap me thrice, the light came and consumed me.

The next thing I know, I was slowly sitting up from the hard, grey, cold concrete ground. Blinking my eyes slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I glanced around. The entire school was there, glaring at me. Then one of them, Dylan, started to laugh. And then whole school followed them, they called me names, pointed at me. I glanced down and realized I was naked. I tried to cover my “special area” but it was useless. I was exposed in front of the whole school with no clothes. 

Tears started to sting at the back of my eyes, my bottom lip wobbled as I curled myself up into a ball and backed myself away from the crowd as much as I could. I started to rock myself back and forth, telling myself not to cry but failed miserably. Tears rolled down my flushed cheeks as I buried my face into my arms. I wanted nothing more but to disappear, away from the world. I finally understood after all this, I didn’t fit in. No matter how hard I tried, I’m just an outsider, nothing more. I finally understand, I am just a mistake. Not meant to be born, to cause so much trouble for others. 

As I whimpered I felt strong, familiar arms wrapped around me and picked my up, bridal style. The laughter stopped and they started bawling ‘’Fags!’’ ‘’You disgust me!’’ ‘’Gay lord!’’ but it didn’t matter because from the first touch, I recognized it. I looked up through my glossy eyes and saw a blurry Harry smiling down at me, a sob escaped my chapped lips as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

I felt so safe, so warm in Harry’s arms. I felt like the world didn’t matter anymore. It didn’t matter if they stuffed my locker with dirt, it didn’t matter if they laughed at me, it didn’t matter if they called my names, it didn’t matter if they saw me naked and laughed. It didn’t matter if they talk behind my back, it didn’t matter if they lied to me, it didn’t matter if they threw food in my face, it didn’t matter if they flushed my homework down the toilet, it didn’t matter if they kicked my ribs so hard that they broke. 

It didn’t matter if they all hate me because I have Harry and that’s all I need.

I glanced up and saw green mesmerizing orbs looking down at me, I then saw the beautiful scenery around me. We were on top of a building, it was nighttime and the lights from the houses were lit, the sky was hypnotizing with ravishing stars. I was fully clothed again. Harry’s curls was flying in all directions yet somehow it framed his face perfectly. He helped me up and propped me onto his lap, his legs dangling off of a building. I leaned into his touch as a smile made it’s way to my lips. 

He placed his index finger under my chin, tilted my chin up and grazed his lips over mine. I immediately kissed back, my fingers locked into his brown ringlets, my other hand cupping his cheek. His arms snaked around my waist tighter and pulled me closer to him. He licked my lower lip, sending an electric shiver down my spine and caused butterflies in my stomach to have a rave party. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in as I let my tongue roam free in his mouth. My lips curved into a warm smile. 

But before we could continue this amazing kiss, he disappeared, vanished out of my touch, leaving me alone on a roof. I called desperately for him but no words came out of my mouth. Nothing. Instead, I just curled myself up into a ball and rocked myself backwards and forwards, breathing in the stinging air to my lungs, which seemed to be squeezed like a baby squeezing it’s toy.

 

~In Third Person~

 

The steady beeping, the white light, the smell of Lysol, the dressing gowns, the blue bed sheets… it all seemed so familiar yet, so unfamiliar. Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered open, he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light before he sat up slowly and groaned. A sharp pain shot across his body and made him hiss in agony. 

He ran his finger through his brown ringlets. A grimace took over his face when he felt the greasy hair. He looked around and the light somewhat blinded him, he still wasn’t fine with the light because he felt the light was dazzling and it hurt his green orbs.

He swiveled his head around and saw a remote thingy. It was for calling the nurses so he pressed the button and waited. 

But a he was waiting, all he could think of was what’s happening? What’s happening? What’ s going on? What happened?

Moments later, a cheerful looking girl knocked lightly on the door of his private room. He beckoned her to go in and she pushed the door open and beamed widely at Harry. ‘’I’m glad you’re finally awake!’’ she practically exclaimed which made Harry’s ears stung. Harry shot her a forced tight smile and asked, ’’what happened?’’ ‘’Well, you were in a car crash then you pulled two people out from the burning car. Don’t you remember? And you kept on yelling Louis and asking him to wake u, you sobbed hysterically over his unconscious body. Don’t you remember?’’ He slowly shook his head and asked the question he didn’t dare to ask, ‘‘how is Louis?’’ The nurse let out a nervous chuckle as her eyebrows furrowed and said,’’ you can see him if you want.’’ Harry nodded almost immediately and was about to get off the bed.

The nurse stopped him and came back a moment later with a wheelchair. After sobs racked out of his chapped lips. The nurse politely excused herself and walked out of the room. Harry slowly pushed the sides of the wheelchair and stopped at the side of Louis’s bed. 

Louis’s heartbeat monitor was beeping steadily yet he seemed so fragile and small. The usual bundle of joy laying on the bed with bandages over his body, a cast on his leg, a long wound running along his arm, he couldn’t help buy cry.

You know the moment when you’re scared you’re going to die? Well, it was like that, only worse. He felt like his world was crumbling they got him onto the wheelchair, she pushed him into Louis’s room which was next room. 

As soon as Harry saw Louis laying on the bed,   
, even if he fought with all his strength, the world would still demolish around him, along with everything he loves. That moment when you want to take someone else’s place on the hospital bed, be the one battling with the monsters. The moment when you feel the whole world doesn’t matter anymore because the person you love is laying before you, all wounded and seem more frail than usual. 

Silent tears streamed down his face. He felt like it was his responsibility that Louis was laying on the hospital bed instead of jumping around, smiling like a child running around in the sun on the beach. He felt like the walls were closing around him, the air drained out of the room yet the only thing he cared was Louis, he didn’t care that air were sucked out of his lungs slowly because the only focus in his mind was on the boy on the plain hospital bed. 

Just as Harry thought that the universe hates him, it took his mother from him, and now Louis. All he wanted was some peace from his way too dramatic life.

There was a soft knock on the door, as he swiveled his head around and glanced at the figure at the door, a man shrouded in a white coat seemed to be standing in the doorway but the truth was, he couldn’t really make out the look on the doctor’s face as his eyes were invaded with angry tears.

‘’Mr Styles?’’ The lump in Harry’s throat prevented any words from rolling off his tongue. He only nodded out of instinct. ‘’There is a matter that you might want to acknowledge.’’ His voice sounded soft, almost sympathetic. From the tone of his voice, Harry already knew that it wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for uploading ever so slow. School is somewhat like my job... .-.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis could hear a familiar voice near him, drawing him back into reality. He felt something, or someone, in that matter, squeezing his hand, there was something wet dripping onto his arm, wetting his shirt. 

But you see, no matter how hard he try, he just couldn’t seem to open his eyes. 

‘’Louis, come on babe, come on. Open your pretty blue eyes for me, baby. Come on, you can do it, love.’’ He could hear Harry’s familiar voice calling for him. Then he felt it, the pain, shooting all over his body, as if he was poisoned, and the consequence was pain. 

He was extremely worn out, there was a very irritating ache at the bottom of his spine and his head seemed to be squashed by some crazy-ass giant. 

So Louis gathered up all his strength to squeeze the hand that was in his—presumably Harry’s. Harry’s angelic voice squealed in joy, he cupped his warm hands onto Louis’s cheeks and kissed his softly. Louis could taste Harry’s hard yet comfortable lips on his, he used up all his remaining strength to kiss back but when he started to do so, Harry’s lips left his and whispered softly in his ear, his lips brushing softly against Louis’ earlobe, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine. ‘’Now would you just open up your eyes Boobear? Please? For me? I wanna see your pretty blue orbs again.’’ 

Louis’ eyes fluttered rapidly before opening. Harry’s lips curved into a sad smile, but some small part of him was glad that Louis regained consciousness. 

Louis started to panic, he knew that he opened his eyes but why can’t he see? Why was everything just light and darkness to him? Everything was just a shrouded shape to him, like a shadow. Perspiration began to gather on his forehead, his palms were sticking with sweat, as he began shuffling around on the bed. He jolted up in a swift motion as he tried to turn his head, his hands began feeling around, trying to convince himself that this was some sort of a dream. Harry took his hands in his own and tried to calm him down. The nurses that stood by the bed just looked down at the ground, suddenly finding their white shoes extremely fascinating. 

They knew exactly what was going on, and so did Harry and Louis’ family. That is one of the things that is sad about being a nurse. Seeing the patients die isn’t the worst thing, is seeing them live on, wishing that they were dead because something bad happened to them—sometimes even permanently. 

Harry’s hand was comforting, it calmed Louis down a little, but also broke Louis’ heart. Why? Because he could feel Harry’s warmth, that means he wasn’t dreaming and that this was reality. He couldn’t see anything but disoriented shapes. Harry skimmed Louis’ knuckles over his lips softly and said,’’ Louis, I’m right here. Don’t panic. Okay? You’re fine.’’ 

Tears started to flow out of Louis’ eyes as they streamed down his flushed cheeks. His throat was hurting a lot, but he pushed through the pain and said,’’ Harry, Harry, why can’t I see?’’ Harry remained silent as he brushed away the tears that were rolling down Louis’ cheekbones that could cut glass. 

‘’Harry, answer me. Please.’’ More tears were spilling from his eyes as Harry pressed his lips to his forehead. He closed his eyes to prevent tears from cascading down his face, his lips lingered on Louis’ forehead for a few good seconds before pulling away, leaning his forehead against his’ whilst snaking his arms around Louis.

‘’Louis, you-you have lost the ability of sight’’ Harry said in a very soft voice. Louis’ bottom lip began to tremble as he shook his head furiously, desperately trying to wiggling out of Harry’s warm embrace. Harry just kept a strong grip on Louis, trying to get him to calm down by petting his hair tenderly, almost pampering him and whispering sweet nothings into is ear. Louis’ hands balled up into a fist and hit his chest repeatedly. He wasn’t angry at Harry, he was angry at the universe. 

Why? Why him? He would never get to see again, never get to see Harry’s mesmerizing green orbs, nor the sunlight, nor how the trees bow down when there’s wind in the air. Nor will he get to see Harry’s smile, nor will he get to see his sisters again, nor will he get to see how the night sky is filled with millions and millions of stars. 

He’ll never get to see again.


	16. Chapter 16

Tears started to gather up in his eyes, it began spilling down his flushed cheeks. The nurses took this as a cue to leave. They all kept silent , kept their heads down and shuffled out of the ICU room.

Louis’ whole body began to tremble. It seemed like endless of tears deluge from his eyes. His once cerulean sapphire eyes became red rimmed, he began to rub his eyes indignantly. Sobs racked out of his slightly parted lips as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging himself around his torso, rocking himself back and forth, trying his best to compose himself; alas, he was failing miserably. 

‘’Louis, Louis, calm down. Please.’’ Harry was beginning to fret. 

But that just worsened the situation. Louis began to shudder more violently. But nothing Harry did helped. He’s tried kissing him, soothing him, calming him down by petting his hair. 

Then he realized that there was nothing he can do to make Louis stop crying. So he just climbed onto the bed, laid down, and tugged Louis under his protective arm. Louis could feel Harry’s warmth and he was so securing. So Louis did what he needed to, he cried and cried. 

He cried for the fact that he would never see again, he cried for the fact that he should’ve looked a little longer at everything the last time he could see, he cried because he could never see his mom, his friends or anything in that matter, ever again. 

After ten minutes, Louis’ cries turned to sobs. And after twenty minutes, sobs turned to whimpers. And after an hour, he stopped crying. Harry’s arms enveloped around Louis as Louis was sleeping soundlessly in Harry’s arms. 

Harry was singing softly to Louis while Louis curled himself up like a ball. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ chestnut feathery hair tenderly, pressing kisses on Louis’ forehead every now and then. 

A nurse knocked the door before stepping in. She said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper, preventing from waking Louis up from his slumber.

‘’Jay is here. Should I tell her to come in or wait?’’ Harry licked his lips thoughtfully and glanced back down at Louis then his gaze flickered back to the nurse. ‘’Tell her to come in.’’ The nurse spun around on her heels, about to walk off. But stopped as Harry spoke again. ‘’Wait, did you umm—uh—tell her about what happened to Louis?’’ She nodded and chewed her bottom lip. 

And with that, she sauntered out and moments later, Jay walked in. Harry didn’t notice that she was already in the room, therefore he continued to play with Louis’ hair. Jay’s eyes were red, obviously due to the fact that she was crying. But her heart swooned at the sight. 

Harry’s arms around Louis protectively, as if he was shielding the fragile boy away from all the darkness, evil of the world, guarding him from harm. He was singing softly to Louis whilst combing Louis’ hair with his long fingers. Louis’ face was planted in Harry’s chest, breathing in his scent, even though he was asleep, there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he was practically purring from Harry’s warmth. 

Jay cleared her throat and Harry’s head snapped towards the door so quickly a bone almost cracked. 

‘’Hi Harry.’’ Before Harry could ask how she knew that his name was Harry, she cut him off by saying,’’ Louis talks about you a lot.’’ Harry smiled to himself at Jay’s words. 

Then Jay began mimicking Louis,’’ Harry has the most adorable dimples when he smiles! And the mob of brown curls are just so touchable and—‘’ then she stopped mid-sentence and clicked her tongue before saying,’’ y’get the point.’’ 

Harry chuckled softly, not wanting to wake the boy up and nodded. 

‘’Ohh uhh, do you want to hug your son? Or, like… have a moment with him? ‘Coz I can go if you wanna.’’ She shook her head and sighed, a small smile plastered on her face. Even though Harry didn’t know her well, he could see that the smile was forced. 

‘’Nah, it’s okay. I think you should have a moment alone.’’ And with that, he began to withdraw his long arms that were wrapped around Louis. But then Louis began to whimper. His eyebrows creased almost immediately and snivels began to erupt from his slightly chapped pink lips. 

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ cheekbones and hushed him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It calmed him down a little but when Harry pulled away again, Louis began to cry, a little louder than before.

‘’I-I don’t need a moment. Just… Just stay with him, please? I’ll come back later… when he’s awake.’’ She said before turning around and walking off. 

Harry immediately snaked his arms around Louis again, pulling him closer to his body and telling him ‘’I’m here’’ and that ‘’you’re fine. You’re safe.’’ 

Louis quieted down at once and leaned his head onto Harry’s thorax. Breathing in the comforting scent. 

 

***

 

In the room next to Louis’, was Evelyn’s. 

She was still unconscious. 

 

And the room next to hers’, was Zayn’s.

He was slowly regaining consciousness. 

 

The room opposite to Zayn’s, was Dylan's.

He was also unconscious.

 

And where was Eddie? Well, let’s just say he wasn’t on this level, nor was he in this building. He was in a building across the street of the hospital.


End file.
